Soul Eater Crow's story
by Cranberryfriend
Summary: It has been five years since the defeat of the Kishin, and a new threat has arisen in Death City. So has a new face: Crow, a younger messier, and his older weapon partner Sarina. What happens when Death The Kid is assigned to spy on the boy? And why is Tsubaki spending so much time with Mifune? Riley is not my OC. She belongs to a friend. Read her story @lemonygoodness1998
1. Chapter 1 The New Kid

Soul Eater Fanfiction

Prologue

It has been over five years since the great defeat of the Kishin Ashura. The students of the DWMA have continued to keep the balance of Death City, and the world, by weeding out the rest of the evils surrounding the countries. Maka, after defeating the Kishin, has been in constant training with the weapon that lives inside of her. She has grown a bit fuller, and her hair is now longer, though still in the classic pigtails that she's always been known for. Maka remains the top in her class, and her and Soul's resonance has grown even stronger then any resonance they school has ever seen.

The team has now mastered their soul resonance, and are all around the age of eighteen, Tsubaki and Liz being slightly older than the rest. Soul's piano playing is hitting the charts, and is pushing his teammates farther into their potential. Soul has become muscular over the years, which has greatly increased his endurance to attacks while in his scythe form. Death The Kid has grown taller, surpassing most with his recent development of reaper height. Not only that, but he has grown even more attractive, and has been preparing and training for the day when he takes his father's place as protector of Death City.

Patty is now as tall as Liz, as zany and as silly as she's ever been, still irritating kid with her loud pop music. However, even though she's kept her child-like nature, she's grown tougher physically, and mentally, becoming even more of a threat than she was before while against an opponent. Liz has finally surpassed her sister Patty in curves, and has surprisingly become more focused on her grades, rather than her nails. Still, her yearning to look cute at all times keeps her from reaching her true potential.

While he's matured only just slightly, Black Star is even louder than before, and still yearns to surpass God. He finally hit his growth spurt, now only inches shorter than Tsubaki. But to his misfortune, no matter how "big" he acts like he is, his friends Soul and Kid still tower over him, kid being the tallest out of all three of them. Crona still writes his "cheerful" poems, and finds comfort in reading poetry books in the library. He still remains as a student at the DWMA, and assists in the missions that he can. Mifune is now a teacher at the school, and has been for the past five years, ever since the end to the Kishin. The little Witch he protects, Angela, is now a student at the school. She's thirteen, and is still in search of a weapon that she can call her partner. She waits eagerly to start training to be a Meister. She's grown quite strong, able to defend herself, and has grown tall, and pretty. But even being accepted by the school, she is still required to keep on her soul protect.

Spirit still lurks around the school, talking to Maka whenever he can, and Professor Stein still teaches the class and the students that he taught five years ago. Nothing has changed with him, other than the more frequent urges to dissect everything.

For everyone else, they haven't changed much. Yet, they've all grown stronger, and the school is an even more powerful structure than it has ever been. Unfortunately, evil hasn't ended with the death of the Kishin's madness. A new wicked source has come to Death City, disguised, and searching for a way to make it's power known. This source is to become more powerful than it is now, or even yearning to surpass the talents of the Kishin Ashura. It's preferred targets, or course, are any students from the DWMA. Especially the girl who defeated the Kishin, Maka Albarn, and anyone close to her. Not only is there a new evil, but there is also a new face to add to the story of the DWMA.

Riley.

Stein discovered the girl robbing a store, and she's been at the academy for several months now since then. She wears hoodies mostly; one sleeve cuffed to Kid's annoyance, and her hair is always clipped back. She's tough, and always speaks her mind to those she finds to be useless idiots. She lives with Kid, Liz, and Patty, thanks to her house burning down. She's closer to Kid than any other member of the group, yet she's still a mystery to those around her.

What awaits the DWMA and Maka's group now, is another new face, with a weapon, and a manipulated power that only few are capable of comprehending. His past is predicted as simple and fair, but is as merciless and corrupted as any madness spread by the Kishin.

The new face is Crow.

The boy, Crow, is fourteen years old, and he has been roaming the streets, heading for the route that leads him to the upcoming evil the DWMA has yet to discover. His weapon is Sarina, and eighteen year old originally assigned to be his bodyguard, but is now his most trusted weapon, and friend. She is tougher, yet kinder than anyone you could meet.

You know the Story of the defeat of the Kishin.

But this isn't another story about the defeat of a Kishin.

It's Crow's story.

The New Kid

A Kishin lurked through the alleyways of Death City, sniffing out the beautiful smells of blood, and human souls. This Kishin, unlike most, was closer to looking like a creature, or a demon, rather than appearing as a human. It had razor sharp teeth, and claws protruding out of its long fingers. Its hair was scraggly, with drops of blood dripping from the strands, obviously from a tassel with its last victim. It slithered underneath the moonlight of the grinning moon, and it inhaled the scents of the night, summoned out from the darkened paths by the delectable smell of a meal nearby. It hissed, speaking in a demonic rasp, _"Come…out…friend…"_

A youthful, deadpan voice responded, "A you wish…"

A pale boy emerged from the Alleyway, an un-amused frown plastered across his face. His hair was dark, short in the back with his hair longer in the front. The hair in the front was tied back into pigtails, yet they started near his eye, and were still short enough to only go a little past his chin. He also had bangs, which struggled no to cover up his eyes. His eyes were a light purple, and emotionless as he gazed at the Kishin before him. He was small for his age, but he seemed unafraid. He wore a black unzipped hoodie, and a red shirt, with patterned shorts, and combat boots. The wind blew the pigtailed sections of his hair, and a hoop earring was revealed to be on his right ear. The Kishin hissed again, licking its lips, _"Well…well…a little boy…"_

The boy glared, "Don't call me little, you worthless Kishin…"

The Kishin crept a little closer, sniffing at the air, which surrounded the boy. The Kishin chuckled, _ "Your soul smells…different…"_ It grinned widely, his razor teeth glistening, _"I want to devour you…"_

The boy sighed, as if in annoyance, and responded sarcastically, "Thanks for sniffing me…_Kishin…_" He took a step forward, and the Kishin was surprised to see the boy holding a massive, intimidating double battle-axe in his hand. A voice, a female voice, seemed to echo from the weapon, "Crow, don't push yourself now, this thing isn't worth your energy."

The boy, Crow, rolled his eyes, "Honestly Sarina, you're not my mother. It called me little…_It needs to die."_

The weapon sighed, and then spoke in a menacing tone. "Fine, fine, just don't get carried away, because I swear, I'll kill you if you hurt yourself."

Crow chuckled darkly, the wind picking up around them. _"Don't be ridiculous…"_

The Kishin licked its lips, _"So you're a _Meister_…well…well…this will be quite interesting…"_

Crow gripped his weapon tightly, "What else would I be?" He charged towards the hungry Kishin. He sliced at the creature, the Kishin barely dodging the strike. Crow leapt in the air, managing to cut the Kishin deeply into its back. The Kishin hissed, lashing out a claw, which Crow dodged successfully. The Kishin growled, lunging towards him, and Crow used the wall beside him as a guide, and pushed against it, leaping straight over the Kishin. Crow cursed as he barely managed to doge the next claw strike. A tail was now seen, the Kishin swishing it, knocking Crow into the wall. The Kishin launched itself towards him, teeth sharp, and snake tongue reaching. Crow grumbled, "Come on, you're a Kishin, can't you do better than that?" He smirked, quickly sliding underneath the Kishin, and once again slicing it, this time in the side. Crow was surprised to see the Kishin's wound heal instantly, yet the wound on its back remained.

He hadn't meant to be distracted by it, but the Kishin used this to its advantage, and knocked Sarina out of Crow's grip with its tail.

Sarina, still in her weapon form, cursed under her breath from a few feet away. "You idiot, don't mock the thing. He's merely waiting for the right time to strike, and if you get cocky now, he'll literally eat you alive…"

Crow leapt out of the way, avoiding being grabbed by the creature, and picked up Sarina before any other attacks could come his way.

The Kishin was becoming irritated, and hungrier. _"How dare you try to surpass me child…I'll devour you…"_

The Kishin shrieked loudly, its cry piercing their ears, and echoing loudly throughout the city. Crow began to panic. "Crud…I can't have anyone discover this thing…Sarina, we have to do this quickly…"

"Crow…we've done this twice today already, if you do it again…"

"I'm stronger now."

Sarina's voice sounded irritable. "You said that last time and…"

"Sarina!"

The Kishin shrieked again, and charged, Crow leaping out of the way.

There were voices in the far off distance, and Crow muttered under his breath, then glared at his weapon. ""Sarina, we can't be found here like this…we need to kill it fast."

Sarina grumbled, watching as the Kishin slowly, and steadily, stalked towards them. It's voice rasped, _"Stop running you little worm…"_

Crow gripped Sarina tightly, backing away from the slow advance of the Kishin. "He called me little again…"

There was a loud cry of excitement from an alleyway, _"Woo hoo! I'm going to beat that Kishin to a pulp!"_

Crow gasped as he barely dodged another strike from the Kishin, and he began to feel irritated being stalked at like this. "Sarina…I want it dead…_now._"

Sarina hissed angrily, "Crow, you promised me…"

There was a loud whine from nearby, _"Riley, just let me fix your stupid sleeve for once!"_

Crow felt a twinge of fear as the voices came closer. Were they students? He couldn't be found yet. He didn't want to be. "Sarina…_I'm not planning on meeting new people anytime soon…"_

Sarina heard the voices grow closer, realizing for herself that they really couldn't be found now. The Kids from that school would—no—she didn't want to think about it.

This Kishin just needed to die, and that was that.

Sarina grumbled, yelling fiercely, _"Ugh! Crow, you're such a brat! Fine! Fine! Just go ahead and resonate with me for all I care! Just kill the thing and we can dodge the company!"_

Crow took a breath, glaring straight into the hidden eyes of the Kishin. He whispered, "Soul resonance." There was a flash of light as their two souls clashed, resonating with one another. Sarina's weapon form began to glow a menacing red, and she became larger, her blades enlarging. Crow's eyes began to glow a fiercer purple, and the orb of his soul engulfed him, huge, and powerful. For someone his age, his soul was quite the sight. Unlike most soul's his was different, half of it being the color purple, with electrical whips, while the other half was a light blue, glowing with embers.

The Kishin took a step back, _"_Sarina and Crow both shouted in unison, _"Double Axel Kishin hunter!"_ Crow charged, Sarina glowing even brighter, and he sliced the Kishin in half, the monster shrieking in agony. The Soul resonance ended, and the creature turned into dark nothingness, it's evil soul hovering above where it once was. Crow was panting, and Sarina quickly turned back into her human form. She was tall, wearing a silvery white skirt, and mid-sleeved half shirt. Her shoes were similar to those of a Greek goddess, and her hair was long and silvery, in two high braids. Her skin was tan, and her curves were not hard to see. She turned to face her younger partner, and her grey eyes gazed at him accusingly. _"I told you not to resonate, you idiot."_

Crow was hunched over, his hands on his knees, "Sarina…not now…just take its soul…"

Sarina rolled her eyes, snatching the Kishin soul out of the air, and gulping it down in less than a second. There was a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere, _"I've never seen anything like that…"_

Sarina turned in a panic, and there they were: Students from the legendary DWMA. Crow cursed under his breath. "Crud…we've been caught."

A tall dark headed boy with white stripes in his hair rolled his eyes, "Oh look…more newbies…"

Sarina snorted in his direction. "I see you're a reaper."

The Reaper boy glared. "Yeah. It seems you can see souls then. And the name's Death The Kid, thanks for asking."

A girl standing next to him, with a black hoodie, and her hair clipped back chuckled darkly. "She doesn't give a damn, Reaper boy."

Sarina tensed at the girl's cursing habit.

Kid's arms flailed angrily, _"Riley, how dare you! You with your asymmetrical failures! Don't belittle me!"_

The girl named Riley laughed, "Oh boo hoo, don't make me go move a painting again."

_"__You wouldn't dare! I mean…_" The Reaper cleared his throat, and looked at Sarina again. "And what is your name?"

Sarina didn't fully trust Reapers in general, but this guy—he seemed all right—for now. She sighed a response, "I'm Sarina…"

Kid grinned, "Well, its pleasant to make your acquaintance."

Riley poked his face, speaking in a mocking tone. "Why didn't you greet me like that, Reaper?"

Kid scowled, _"Because I want to kill you…"_

Sarina looked at all of their souls carefully, the Reaper's being a reaper, of course. She tried looking into Riley's soul, but for some reason—she couldn't see it. The girl who had first spoken to them stepped forward, her hair in blonde pigtails. "How did you two do that? I mean, we can all resonate, but still—something was odd about it."

Maka looked into their souls. The girls seemed normal, but something was off about the boys. His was two separate colors, and for some reason, it looked as if—as if his soul was against itself.

Crow interrupted her, ignoring the question, "I heard—I thought I heard more people than this…" He was still a bit out of breath. Kid gazed in his direction, "Naturally, there was more of us. I sent the rest back to locate another Kishin once I sensed a disturbance. Looks like the disturbance was you two."

Maka sighed, "Soul will be disappointed he had to get detention and miss this."

Riley rolled her eyes, "What did he do this time?"

Maka shook her head. "He and Black Star decided to battle in the classroom…yeah, Sid wasn't too happy about it."

Riley spoke sarcastically. "Lucky for us Black Star broke out and abandoned Soul…"

Kid approached Sarina and Crow, looking them up and down. He grinned, "We can trust them."

Maka and riley both raised an eyebrow, with Maka questioning his judgment. "But—how can you tell?"

He beamed gleefully, his hands clasped with joy, "Their both perfectly symmetrical!"

Crow grumbled, "Sarina…we've discovered an idiot."

Riley chuckled darkly, "Someone who agrees with me."

Kid lashed at Riley, _"How dare you talk to me like that! I'll kill you!"_

_ "__Reaper boy, you couldn't kill me even if daddy helped you out!"_

_ "__Shut up before I strangle you!"_

Riley grinned wickedly, _"Just wait until we get home…"_

_ "__If you touch anything Riley…"_

Riley grinned, purposely seeming to show off the scar on her chin. _"You'll what? Kiss me passionately? Because if you tried that I'd rip out your tongue and make it asymmetrical."_

Kid shuddered, _"Why would you speak to me like this?!"_

"MAKA CHOP!"

Both parties of the argument winced after Maka had done a double chop on the both of them. Maka glared, "Stop this! You two act like a married couple!"

Riley and Kid both screamed, "We do not!"

Maka sighed in annoyance, and turned towards Sarina and Crow. "You two. Do you need a place to stay?"

Riley glared at her. "You just met them!"

Maka gripped her book tightly, and Riley backed away, laughing nervously. "Carry on…"

Maka approached them, and held out her hand, smiling. "I'm Maka."

Riley grumbled something about "Being too friendly," and maka glared back at her, then returned her welcoming smile back to Sarina. "Like I said, I'm Maka."

Sarina was reluctant at first, and shook the girls hand. "Uh—Sarina…"

So far this confrontation was going well, but Sarina didn't know how well this was going to work out. They had to leave now, before any more questions were asked. Sarina looked at Crow, who was still hunched over. He seemed weakened, and she cursed mentally. _She'd kill him for pushing himself so hard._

_They had no choice to but to stay put now._

She turned looked back at Maka. "My Meister's name is Crow."

Maka looked at Crow, smiling, "Nice to meet you crow."

Crow stood now, his face still expressionless, "Well, aren't you a little miss ray of sunshine…"He began whining loudly when Sarina grabbed him by the ear, screaming, _"Is that how you talk to people who are nice to you?! Crow, I will slap you upside the head, and turn you inside out! Apologize to this girl right now before I strangle you!"_

Crow swatted her hand away, and rubbed his ear, looking up at Maka with the expression of defeat. "Sorry…I'm just—not used to people."

Maka smiled, his reaction reminding her a bit of Crona. "That's fine. I have a friend a bit like you."

There was a sudden shriek, and Maka screeched when Kid suddenly rushed past her, lifting Crow in the air. "Your ear! Oh hell, your ear!"

Sarina clenched her fists, becoming irritated with this crazy reaper. "Put him down, freak!"

Crow's eyes were wide with confusion. _"My ear? What's wrong with you? Put me down!"_

Kid's face was plastered with the expression of fear. _"You…only…have…a piercing…on…one…ear…you're…you're not…symmetrical…"_ His eyes flared angrily, and he began shaking Crow crazily. "You deceived me the first time, didn't you? You tried to act all symmetrical, you disgusting little filth!" He tossed Crow onto the ground, his fists clenched, "I'll just have to pierce your other ear then…"

Riley began laughing hysterically, and put her cuffed sleeved arm in Kid's face. "Reaper boy, don't be so dramatic!"

Kid looked at her asymmetrical sleeve, and shoved it away form his face. Surprisingly now, Crow's asymmetrical piercing didn't seem to bother him so much now. He spoke through gritted teeth, _"I never asked for your help Riley…"_

Riley smirked, "Don't be ridiculous. I want all you asymmetrical torment to come from me, not from some amateur's ears." They both watched as Sarina rushed to Crow. She helped him from the ground. "Are you okay?!"

Crow shakily stood, hunching over again. _"Man…I really don't feel good now…"_

Sarina glared at Kid. "I'll kill him…"

Kid heard this and sighed, "Get in line."

Crow grabbed Sarina's arm. "Nah, don't do that. He's a reaper, he'd totally kill you."

Riley chuckled. "Just show him something asymmetrical and he'll die right in front of you, his reaper soul falling into the abyss of ass."

Steam came out of Kid's ears, _"Damn you…" _He charged, trying to punch the girl, and Riley easily dodged, her hands in her pockets. She ran into the alley, Kid angrily storming after her.

Crow fell back onto the ground as Sarina punched him in the face. _"_Do_ not doubt me, Crow, I know all your weak points…now get up."_

She took his hand, and helped him to his feet. He swayed a bit, and Sarina grabbed his shoulders. "Did I punch you that hard?"

"No…I think it's from…" He was panting now, "From the resonance…"

Sarina whispered harshly, _"Tell me right now, how's your soul holding up?"_

Crow whispered back, _"It's…fine…"_

_ "__If you lie right now, I'll rip out your soul and eat it myself…"_

Crow sighed, _"Sarina…"_

_ "__Crow…"_ She gripped his shoulder tightly, _"You know that I mean it…"_

Crow gripped his knees, his insides feeling as if they were on fire. _"Okay…fine… it feels like it's tearing itself apart…"_

Sarina muttered something, then spoke back to Crow. _"I was afraid of that...we need to go find your uncle…"_

Crow's eyes widened, and he spoke desperately. _"What? No…no we can't…."_

_ "__You've given me no choice…"_

_ "__He's—he's not worth my time, Sarina…"_

_ "__Shut up before I…_Crud!"

Sarina jumped when she felt something touch her shoulder, and turned to see Maka right beside her. "Did Kid hurt him?"

Sarina shook her head, "No, it would take a lot more than a shove and asymmetrical ears to maim this kid."

Maka nodded, but she felt something was off. She looked a second time into their souls, Sarina's calm, yet at the same time as hyperactive as Black Stars. It was an odd combination, but she could see it just form these few minutes with her. She looked into Crow's again, and had to hold back a gasp. True, it was odd for someone to have a soul with two different colors, but the purple half—it seemed to be—attacking the blue half?

No.

That would be impossible.

Right?

Maka thought to herself, _"A Sound Soul resides within a sound mind and a sound body."_

A Sound soul would never attack itself.

Maka was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Sarina curse loudly, and saw Crow lying on the ground, Sarina kneeling beside him, concern spreading rapidly onto her face. _"I told him not to…crud…"_

Maka was looking down, shocked, _"What just…"_

Sarina sighed, "He just passed out…it's fine…he uh—does that…"

"Does that? Are you saying it happens often?"

Maka didn't know why, but she felt the urge to look at his soul one more time, but suddenly heard a loud wail come from the alley, and Kid bolted towards them, his sleeve torn. He looked as if he were about to cry, and reluctantly ripped his other sleeve. _"Riley…I'll…kill…you…"_

Riley emerged from the alley, a large grin plastered on her face. "Don't tell me you didn't like it."

"You lead me into an alley just to rip my sleeve, and tormented me with your cuff!" He reached for her sleeve desperately. "Allow me…to fix it…please…"

Riley waved her arm in his face, and then pulled it away from his grasp, as if he were mocking a cat with yarn. She smiled deviously. "No…"

Kid sunk to his knees, _"Why is this world so cruel…"_

_ "__MAKA CHOP!"_

Both parties were once again attacked by Maka's book, and they both yelled at her in unison, "Maka!"

Maka pointed to Sarina and Crow, with Crow still unconscious on the ground, and Sarina slapping his cheek. Maka crossed her arms, and both Riley and Kid sighed. Maka went to Sarina, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come to the school with us. Maybe Stein can help."

Sarina spun around, "St—Stein?"

"Uh—yes. Professor Stein."

Sarina looked at Crow, and sighed in defeat. "Okay…"

Maka punched Kid in the arm. "Carry him."

"What? Why me?"

Maka held up her book, and Kid grumbled in reluctance. _"Reaper's don't have time to be carrying around children."_

Riley chuckled as Kid lifted Crow, and finally managed to start carrying him piggyback. Sarina walked ahead of them, talking to Maka, and Riley prodded Kid's arm. "Hey, Reaper, if you think about it, now you're asymmetrical."

Kid glared at her. "What are you going on about now?"

"Well, think about it. His head can only lay on one of your shoulders."

Kid froze, a look of horror on his face. _"No…no…Riley, please take him off! Take him off!"_ He shuddered fearfully.

Riley couldn't believe this. "You're joking, right? I was only kidding…"

Kid cursed under his breath, and began shaking uncontrollably, tears forming in his eyes. _"I've had too many encounters today…just take the child before I rip his head off…"_

Riley shook her head, but after looking at Kid for while, she couldn't tell weather or not he was serious, and she didn't feel like dealing with that Sarina chic's protective instincts, and she sighed reluctantly as Kid put the boy onto her back. She grimaced, _"He has baby cheeks, Reaper boy, this is disgusting…I'll kill you…maybe not today…but someday…I will kill you…"_


	2. Chapter 2 New enemies

"Raven, tell me, when will you finally make me a Death scythe? I'm getting impatient." A girl about nineteen years of age was lounging on a sofa, reading a magazine. She had dark short hair, with a black miniskirt, black shirt, and fishnet tights. She was completely Goth, and had a careless attitude about her. The male across from her was finishing up brushing his hair, and grumbled to his younger sister, "Sparrow, just calm down." He grinned deviously, "After all, it shouldn't be that hard to find you your power." He had silver hair, and dark colored eyes. He switched from a black t-shirt to a white one, and munched on a piece of toast from the kitchen. "You know, Death City isn't all too bad…once you get used to it."

Sparrow pouted, tossing the magazine onto the floor, and stretching due to her boredom. "Raven, don't be ridiculous, it's completely boring. Sure, there's a few Kishin's here and there, but I want a witch, bro." She chuckled, "And you know where I can find one."

Raven grumbled, "Be patient Sparrow, we don't even know if he's here."

Sparrow pouted, crossing her arms. "It's unfair that you got first dibs on the last one, Raven. After all, you usually perform the role as Meister anyway…"

This duo, brother and sister, were different from your average duo. Sparrow was a double Katana, both blades on one side, and Raven was a Double-sided Katana, the blades protruding from opposite sides. They were similar, yet different. They were both Meister and Weapon; Raven conquering the role as main Meister.

Their goal for being Death scythes, however, was not to use that power for the purpose of protecting the balance, but for destruction, selfishness, and personal vendettas.

Raven finished his toast, and gazed about the house they were in. "This place is too clean and proper for me, it's disgusting. His Mom's old house is the last place he's going to go, Sparrow. He probably expects us to be here."

Sparrow yawned, "Oh, I knew he wouldn't come here."

Raven cursed under his breath, "Then why did you suggest it?"

"I was tired. I wanted to sleep in an actual house for once. It's been about a week since we last saw the kid, so why not take a break?"

Raven grimaced, "Take a break?! You're here laying on your sorry ass, whining about when you'll get to be a death scythe, and now you're saying you want a break?!"

Sparrow stood from the sofa, and grinned, "Now, now, who said I was lying on a sofa? Not me."

_"__You're such an idiot, Sparrow."_

Sparrow launched a disapproving glare at her brother, and then suddenly, she froze, and grinned happily. Raven raised an eyebrow. "What?" Then, he felt a bit excited. "Do you see something?"

Sparrow licked her lips, _"I sense a little soul that I can't wait to get my hands on…"_

Raven grinned, and Sparrow held out a hand to her brother, "Shall we go?"

Raven took her hand, and she transformed into her double-bladed Katana form. Raven kicked open the door, grunting, "This house sickens me…_stupid Witch house needs to burn…"_

Sparrow chuckled lightly, "You kno, these little comments are why I actually haven't killed you brother." She spoke from her weapon form. Raven used her to slash down the door completely, "Oh please, I'm the one who's a death scythe here. If anyone's killing anybody, it will be me…_killing that little runaway."_

He grinned toothily, storming into the streets of Death City. Then, he spoke almost hungrily, _"Let's just see those pathetic DWMA students try to stop us this time…"_


	3. Chapter 3 A little Humor

Chapter 3

"And then, I beat that Kishin to a pulp! Ha! Yeah, you should have seen me! I was awesome! I was a monster out there—ow! Stein!" Black Star whined as Stein was bandaging his arm, and the scientist sighed in annoyance, shoving Black Star back down onto the bed. "Black Star, if you don't lie still and keep quiet, I'll bandage your mouth shut." They were in the dispensary, and Black Star had gotten a nasty cut from a Kishin's claw Strike. Not only that, but he had been slammed into a wall, and barely avoided cracking a rib. Still, it was bruised, and Stein was getting annoyed that these Students, even after five years, were just as reckless as ever. Tsubaki sighed in embarrassment, "Sorry Professor…"

Stein gazed at Tsubaki for a moment, "You aren't hurt are you? Because seriously…" He then had a darkened, maddening expression. "I'm not afraid to find out myself." Black Star winced from how tight Stein had wrapped the bandage. He grumbled, "Professor…that's…ow…"

Tsubaki laughed nervously, and took a step back. "I see you've been feeling a bit odd today Professor. Uh—no, nothing's wrong with me. Black Star insisted on fighting the thing by himself again."

Stein sighed, in what almost seemed to be disappointment. "Oh…so no one else got hurt then? Well…that's good." He sounded sincere, but from how he had been acting recently, Tsubaki wasn't sure. Still, she chuckled as Black Star pouted, "I'm going to be a god one day…I don't need to be lying in here…"

Stein turned the crank on his head, and tossed a pill to Black Star. "Just shut up and take that."

Black Star held in his hand, "What is this?"

"It's a pill you idiot. What else would it be?"

"What does this thing even do?"

Stein looked at him, and then suddenly started cackling madly.

Black Star felt a chill down his spine, and stared at the professor with a freaked expression, "Uh-professor?"

Tsubaki rushed over to him, "Pro—professor Stein?"

She shrieked as she was shoved to the ground, and Stein cranked the screw in his head, grinning madly at Black Star. "Want me to be honest about this pill?" He grabbed Black Star's wrist, _"It kills you!"_

Black Star wailed, the pill falling out of his hand, and landing somewhere on the floor.

Stein let go of Black Star's wrist, and started laughing again, but this time, it didn't seem to be mad. He was just laughing hysterically. He cranked the screw in his head again, and pointed at Black Star through his cackles. "Aw man, you kids are great…I was t—totally kidding! Black Star, if you could see your face right now…"

Black Star felt his heart racing rapidly, and he watched in shock as his professor laughed at him.

Stein plopped into his rolling chair, and slumped over in a fit of laughter. He cleared his throat, composing himself, and looked over at Tsubaki, who was shuddering in the corner of the room. He held back bursting out into laughter, "A—Are you okay Tsubaki?" He chuckled.

Tsubaki laughed again, almost seeming as if she had nearly started crying. She remained in the corner, grinning fearfully, "Oh y—yeah, I'm totally fine…I knew it was a joke the whole time…"

Stein grinned, "I'm sure you did Tsubaki…so, Black Star, here you go."

He handed Black Star another pill. "Here, this will help your rib heal up."

Black Star's eyes widened, _"There's no way I'm taking one of those now! What are you, crazy?"_

Stein put the pill in Black Star's palm, and cranked his screw. "Now, now, don't talk like that. I'm always crazy, I shoved a screw into my head for crying out loud. Feeling okay, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki had just emerged from the corner in the wall, and was straightening out her skirt from when she was quivering on the floor. She took a step back, grinning in uncertainty. "Oh, me? Yeah, I'm good. Perfectly calm!"

Stein was about to write up some medical reports, when he heard a familiar, feisty voice snap at him, "Stein, get your butt over here, I'm tired of carrying this kid!"

Stein didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, and he chuckled to himself, "Well, well, if it isn't Riley…" He spun his chair around, "Now, who have you brou…" his expression suddenly changed to a look of shock.

Maka and Kid followed behind, Maka surprised by Stein's sudden change in expression. Maka gazed at Stein suspiciously, "Stein, are you okay?"

He shook his head, and grinned, cranking his screw quicker than usual. "Me? Oh yes, I'm fine."

Black Star whined, "If you ask me, he has a screw loose! He tried to kill me!'

Kid sighed, "It's too bad he failed…"

Tusbaki began laughing, and Black Star's eyes flamed, _"Say that again Kid, and I'll break off another one of those points off the school!"_

Kid clenched his fists, "You wouldn't dare…"

Stein grumbled, "For the love of Death, Black Star, take the pill or you'll be stuck in here longer than you need to be, and trust me, neither one of us wants that to happen…"

Black Star mumbled in irritation, and popped the pill into his mouth. Tsubaki felt a bit nervous about it, but decided not to bring it up again. She felt her spirits rise when she saw a silver-headed girl with braids enter the dispensary.

Tsubaki smiled, "Sarina, is that you?"

Sarina turned, and a look of shock spread across her face, "Tsu—Tsubaki?"

Kid interrupted them, "Woah, you two know one another?"

Tsubaki smiled, "She used to be my neighbor. We played almost everyday. It's good to see you again, where have you been?"

Sarina looked at the floor, and then smiled reassuringly at Tsubaki, "Well, what matters is I'm here now, and I'm just as glad to see you, Tsubaki. Got a partner now, have you?"

Tsubaki pointed at Black Star proudly, "Yeah, it's the reckless idiot over there."

Black Star whined in the background, "I am not an idiot! I'm a god!"

Sarina pointed at Crow. "I have my Meister, Crow."

Tsubaki noticed Riley was holding Crow piggyback. "Oh, is he okay?"

Sarina sighed, "He passed out."

"Passed out?"

"It uh—it happens…"

Riley groaned loudly, as if expecting her mating call to attract another idiot, then she glared over at Stein. "Get this kid off my back, his youth is crushing my dark pit of a soul."

Stein gazed at the boy for a moment, and then approached her. "Sure. Go lie him down by the window. I'll check him."

Riley grimaced, "I could have told myself that…" She went to the other bed, and laid Crow down on it, stretching her arms. "That kid…he's so scrawny, it's just disgusting." She shuddered, and began raiding the medicine cabinets. "Maybe I can drug him."

She stopped when Maka slapped her hand. "Quit that!"

There was an angry wail from Black Star, as Kid desperately began trying to bandage Black Star's other arm. "Kid, quit! Just deal with it!"

Kid raved, being pushed back by Black Star's leg, trying desperately to grab the ninja's other arm. _"Black Star, you're not symmetrical! Oh…oh, the symmetry…just give me your arm! I beg you!"_

Black Star kicked the Reaper, and Kid was rammed into the wall. Kid rose, and launched himself, tackling Black Star and attempting to pin him down. _"Give me your blasted arm!"_

_ "__Get off me!"_

Sarina chuckled, "Is it always like this?"

Tsubaki sighed, 'Basically…welcome to my world."

Stein went over to Crow, and checked his pulse. "His pulse is fine, he's just a bit weak. He does—he does seem a bit restless though. Sarina, come here."

Maka raised an eyebrow.

She never remembered them having an introduction. "Stein? How did you know her name?"

Stein ignored her, and spoke to Sarina directly, "I think you should try to wake him up."

"Now?"

Stein nodded. "It would be best."

Sarina went beside Crow, and shook his arm, screaming her head off. "Hey, Crow! Wake up, you idiot! Wake up! Don't make me kill you! Wake up you useless turd"

Stein sighed, unimpressed with Sarina's replacements for curse words. She never was one to stray to foul language—unless she was mad enough to kill somebody. Sarina sighed, "Stein, I don't think he's waking up soon. Besides…he needs rest…"

Stein sighed, and pushed his glassed into place. "Fine…but try not to stay in here too long, alright?"

There was another wail, and Stein turned around, stunned to see Kid and Black Star wrestling on the other dispensary bed, Kid frantically trying to bandage Black Star's other arm, and Black Star kicking Kid in the stomach. _"I told you for the last time Kid, get—get off me! Ow…ow! Get off!"_ Black Star winced, unable to move around anymore due to his rib, and Kid successfully grabbed a hold of his wrist, "You will be symmetrical Black Star. No need to thank me!"

Black Star groaned in defeat as his other arm was being bandaged, and he winced from the pain in his rib. _"Kid…I'm going to kill you…"_

"Kid seems to be crazier today…" A new voice commented.

Maka turned, to see Soul standing in the doorway, his hair pulled back with a black headband.

"Oh, Soul? Don't you still have detention?"

He laughed, his sharp teeth showing, "I figured if I at least stayed longer than Black Star, I'd be good." He gazed over at Sarina and Crow, and then whispered to Maka, "Hey, who's the hot chic?"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW! Why?!"

Maka glared into Soul's eyes, "Her Meister passed out! How insensitive can you be hitting on her like that?!"

Soul grumbled, rubbing his sore head. "Hey, hey, how was I supposed to know that?! Anyway, who are they?"

Maka shrugged, "I don't really know, but Tsubaki knows the girl, and—Stein knew her name. Either that, or I said it and he heard me…anyway, they'll be staying with us."

Soul spun around to look at her. "Huh? What?"

"They need somewhere to go Soul!"

"Maka, Blaire would eat that kid for breakfast…"

Maka smirked, "Blaire isn't there…"

Soul's eyes widened, "Maka…what—what did you do to Blaire?"

Maka glared, clenching her book, and Soul slithered away. She sighed, "I didn't do anything. She went on some vacation or something! As I was saying, you'd better behave yourself…they've got some—some issues."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Issues?"

"That kid he—his soul—it was—it seemed to be attacking itself. And not only that, it's two different colors."

Soul poked Maka's cheek, "Are you sure you don't need Stein to look at you?"

She swatted his hand away, steam shooting out of her ears. "I'm fine, Soul! I'm being serious!" She calmed herself, and then whispered, "We'd better keep an eye on them…besides, they won't be there tonight…"

Soul sighed, "Okay. If you say so, but if that kid starts digging around in my room, it's his own fault if he's scarred for life."

Riley grinned, watching as Kid wrapped up Black Star's arm, Black Star fuming underneath him. Riley crossed her arms, "You know Reaper boy, just because his arms will be symmetrical, doesn't mean the rest of him will be."

Kid sighed, almost teary-eyed. "I'm not a doctor, Riley. I can only do so much to save him…"

Black Star fumed, a red diamond of irritation popping up on his forehead. _"Forcibly bandaging my arm is one thing—but calling me ugly?! Kid, get off me!"_

Riley took some medicine out of her pocket. "I could always drug you."

Kid shuddered as she mentioned it, "She'll do it…she'll totally do it."

Black Star cursed under his breath, whining, "Where's Stein when you need him…a god like me doesn't deserve such treatment…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_All he heard was a scream, and then a crash. Crow _bolted from the living room, into his Mother and Father's room. "Mother?"

There was a slash, and then red was everywhere, splashing, drenching—no—drowning the room. Blood was all he could see, and then his Mother's kind eyes vanishing as she turned from a living thing, into a dark nothingness, and a glowing red ball replaced her, hovering in the air. Crow's eyes widened, "M—Mom?!"

A familiar voice cackled, and he saw the figure grab his Mother's soul, and gulp it down in one swallow. The figure was hidden by shadows, but he knew all too well who it was.

This was a dream it had to be.

The figure spoke, his voice amused. "Oh…this may be a dream now, Crow…but don't forget, it's all too real."

Hands gripped his throat, and a female voice hissed in his ear, _"We know what you are now Crow…" Then she stroked his cheek, "Allow me to finish you…end you…take you from this reality…"_

_Then suddenly, in a flash, he saw Sarina, shoving the figure away, all the darkness vanishing. He was surprised when she suddenly slapped him in the face. "Wake up before I tear you in half!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Crow gasped, panting, and wiping away sweat from his forehead. Looking out the window, he could see it was dark now, and he saw Sarina, her head lying on the edge of his bed as she slept, kneeling beside it.

It had all been a nightmare.

Yet, at the same time, it was as real as anything.

Crow reached out to Sarina, and then pulled back, deciding it would be best if he didn't wake her. He looked out the window, seeing a courtyard, and pointy columns.

They were at the DWMA.

Crud.

This was the last place he wanted to be.

Crow sat up, feeling a small pang of dizziness.

His soul had really gone hardcore against him this time.

It hurt, but eventually with practice, it would get better when he resonated, right? Crow sighed, and noticed someone else was in the other bed across the room, and they were simply just lying there, looking up at the ceiling. The Blue-headed older teen turned, and grinned, "Hey, you're awake. It's about time."

Crow gazed at the wall, then back at the blue-haired boy. "I don't remember meeting you…"

The Blue-haired boy cackled, "You didn't, but lucky you just did, because a god like me doesn't always get to socialize in peace."

Peace huh?

Crow was thankful that Sarina was such a deep sleeper, because this guy was loud. The loud guy then spoke again, "The name's Black Star. You?"

"Uh—Crow…"

"Crow…hmm. That's a pretty cool name. " Black Star chuckled.

"Uh—thanks…"

"You aren't very social are you, kid?"

Crow shrugged. "I—I guess not. But, why are you in here?"

Black Star sighed, "Well, I got clawed by a Kishin, but that's nothing."

Crow rolled his eyes, "On both arms? You were stupid enough to get clawed on both arms?"

Black Star cursed, glaring at his other arm. "No, Kid forced this other bandage on me so I'd be symmetrical."

Crow grumbled, "Oh…the crazy symmetrical Reaper dude…"

"So you've met him." Black Star chuckled. "Don't underestimate him. He'd kill any one of us if he wanted to.

"He wants to pierce my other ear…"

Black Star laughed arrogantly, "Yeah, he'll do that too. It's a shame he's not as big a man as me."

"But he's taller than you…"

Black Star glared, _"Well I'm taller than you, so you're one to talk."_

Crow grumbled, getting annoyed with this guy, but at the same time, he did like having someone to talk to. "If you only got clawed, why do you have to stay the night?"

"Oh. That. I'm stuck in here because according to Stein I bruised a rib and," Black Star used air quotes, _"Shouldn't be moving around…"_

"In that case he's right to keep you here, considering how reckless you must be. You'd probably go off and do something worse to yourself."

"Oh, you can tell?"

"Reckless people are usually the loud ones…" Crow smirked.

Black Star sat up with a wince, and glared at Crow, "You think you're a pretty big man, don't you kid?"

"What?"

Black Star laughed loudly, and Crow was afraid he'd awaken Sarina, but luckily he didn't, and went on with his loud ranting, "You've got spunk kid. I like it."

"Uh—thanks?"

"It's not everyday I get to meet a kid with your kind of personality."

"I have a personality?"

Black Star shrugged. "Well, I assume everyone has one. Take me for example. My personality is filled with greatness."

Crow had to hold back laughter for that one. He may be loud, but he was certainly entertaining. "You seriously think you're so great? Man, you must get on everyone's nerves…"

"What? Me? Nah…but you know…there was this one time…"

Crow noticed a dark shadow behind Black Star, distracting him from listening to the beginning of the story, and he suddenly came to notice it was a figure of a person. "Uh—Black Star?"

The figure seemed to loom closer.

"Soul seemed irritated…but you know…I am pretty great so maybe…"

"Uh—behind you…"

"What, behind me? Sure, I guess he would be behind me, since I'm so great…"

The figure seemed to reach out, and Crow panicked, _"Behind you, you arrogant dolt! Look behind you!"_

_ "__Wh—what?" _Black Star was caught off guard by the sudden yell from Crow, and quickly spun around, _"Holy sh…"_ Crow saw a hand clap over Black Star's mouth, and the ninja was pulled back into the darkness of the room. Crow felt his heart racing.

_"__B—Black Star?"_

He heard nothing.

Crud, this school was insane.

Crow tried standing, but another pang of dizziness hit him, and he gripped the edge of the bed to stay upright. He spoke again, this time in what sounded more like a frightened whisper, "Uh—B—Black Star? Uh—are you alive?"

He could sense a new presence, but he couldn't tell if it was one he'd want to see, or if it was—no—no it couldn't be them. Not yet.

He froze, after hearing a faint scuffling noise, and saw Black Star tossed back onto his dispensary bed, completely unconscious. But he couldn't see the figure that had grabbed him. Crow looked back at Sarina, and sighed in relief to see she was okay. He tried talking to Black Star again, "Uh—Black Star?"

Nothing.

But then, an all too familiar voice responded, "Don't bother, he's out. Nothing could wake him up now."

Crow saw the figure emerging from the darker half of the room, and saw the screw sticking out of the man's head. Crow groaned in annoyance. "Well, well…if it isn't Uncle Frank…"

Stein grumbled, "Come on Crow, you know I hate being called Frank…"

"Fine then, _Uncle Stein…_what did you do?"

Stein lit a cigarette, and began smoking it, a confused expression on his face. "Huh? I didn't do anything."

Crow glared in Black Star's direction, and then back at Stein. He spoke sarcastically, "Oh right, right, you did nothing. Black Star knocked himself out, and even grabbed himself with his secret evil third arm, yes, it's all becoming clear now."

Stein sighed, and Crow noticed him hastily shove a white cloth into his pocket. "What a shame, I never knew Black Star had a third arm…interesting…"

Crow gritted his teeth, _"Uncle Stein…"_

"Fine, fine! I wanted to talk to you alone, but I didn't think Black Star would still be up and…" Stein chuckled darkly. "Nah, nah, even if you weren't here I probably would have done that either way. That kid never listens to me, and should have been resting. But this way, he'll be a lot quieter tomorrow."

Crow grumbled, sitting himself back down on his own dispensary bed. "Uncle Stein, your unbelievable."

Stein puffed some smoke, chuckling in amusement. "Hey, I told him to rest. Maybe next time I won't need to assist him."

"What was so important that you had to do that?"

Stein sighed, inhaling more of his cigarette smoke. "Probably the fact that you randomly appeared at the school I teach, unconscious…"

Crow looked at the floor, and Stein puffed more smoke. The madman spoke next, almost in a whisper, "Your soul isn't being very kind to you, is it?"

"Shut up…I can handle it."

Stein frowned, unconvinced. "Can you?"

"Of course I—I…I don't know…"

Stein came over sitting beside his nephew on the dispensary bed. He cranked his screw, and then pushed his glasses into place. "First things first. You and Sarina need to get into classes."

"Classes? Now wait a minute, we aren't staying here."

Stein smirked, "Keep in mind I'm your go-to guardian if your parents aren't around. Your dad's vanished, and your mom, my sister, is dead. So, if I say your taking classes," Stein chuckled darkly, "You'll be taking classes. Of course, only after your soul has toned down. Can't have it devouring you, now can we?"

"That sounds disgusting…" Crow's eyes widened for a moment, and he looked at Sarina, then back a Black Star, then at Sarina once again… "You know, she's a deep sleeper but…you didn't…"

Stein's eyes widened, "Crud, no. If I had knocked out Sarina like that, I'd be a dead man. There's no way I'd do that to her. I enjoy living as much as the next undead guy."

Crow sighed, "So who's classes will I be in?"

"Maybe Mifune's classroom…most of his kids are around your age."

"But, Sarina may not want to be with—uh—younger kids."

"True. And also, he'd be teaching things that you already know how to do." Stein grinned, "Well then, I have the perfect class for the two of you."

"Who's?"

"You'll find out soon enough. As for now, get some rest." He laughed a bit wickedly, "Or, if you choose to stay up late, I can always give you the Black Star treatment."

Crow shuddered, immediately lying back down. "What? I can't hear you past my sleep. Goodnight. Bye. See you tomorrow."

Stein chuckled, leaving the dispensary.

Well.

This would be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kid was lying on his bed, the lights still on as he finished up writing a report from his last mission. He sighed. Should he tell his Father about the two newbies they found?

Why not?

He had to call his father to give him the reports anyway, so he might as well fill in the Death god of today's events. Kid wrote the numbers to summon his father on the mirrior, and soon enough his father, Lord Death, appeared in the reflection, holding up a peace sign. "Hey! Kiddo! What's up? Do you have that report for me?"

"Yeah, dad. I'll bring it by tomorrow."

Death raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't just call me to tell me that Kid, what really is up?"

Kid sighed, symmetrically placing his papers to the sides of him. "Dad. Maka, Me, and Riley, while in search of that Kishin you sent us after, found some—something else."

"Like what?"

"Well, this other Meister and weapon pair…"

"Defeated it, and are now inside the school in the dispensary because the kid passed out, and now you're curious as to how they got here, and if I know who they are, and if I even knew they were here?"

Kid was impressed. His Father could usually pick up what was wrong, but he'd never been this specific. "Dad how did—how did you…"

"I'm Lord Death, son, I'm a genius."

Kid saw a stitched figure standing behind his father, and he snorted, holding back a laugh, "Dad, I can see Stein right behind you. He just told you everything, didn't he?"

Death sighed in defeat, "Fine, fine. You win. Any who, it's mere coincidence you called, because both of us needed to talk to you anyway."

"Huh?"

Death shimmied out of the way, and Stein appeared on the reflection now. He puffed some smoke from his cigarette, and his expression was serious. "Kid, eventually everyone will discover this at some point, but I need someone with you expertise for this."

"Expertise? What kind of expertise?"

Stein continued, "Your good at keeping a close eye on someone. I'll be direct. I know Crow, and I also know his weapon, Sarina." Stein sighed, and went on. "That's because…Crow…Crow is my nephew."

Kid's eyes widened, _"Nephew?! You actually have family?!"_ Kid quickly cleared his throat when he received an odd look from Stein. "I mean uh—not like we all assumed you were a maniac hermit that had no living relatives—or anything like that."

Stein puffed another smoke, and rolled his eyes. "Of course…anyway, tomorrow morning I'd like you to be the one that brings him to class."

"He's going to—be in our class?"

Stein nodded. "Don't underestimate the kid. The advantage of him having an older girl as a partner is most likely one of the reasons he's already come so far. Anything you guys can do, he already knows how to do: Resonance, group resonance—all that. But, he's reckless. He may not look it, but he's completely, utterly reckless and will get into trouble if someone doesn't keep a close—a—closer eye on him. Can you do that for me?"

Kid thought about it, and then nodded. "Alright."

"And also…be as discreet as you can. If he notices your observing him so closely…well…" Stein chuckled, "Just keep your vital organs in check, okay?"

Kid coughed, and then let out a laugh, "Are you saying this kid could hurt me? Please...I…"

He suddenly noticed a grave, even more serious expression on Stein's face.

It put Kid on edge. "Uh—Stein?"

"I'm serious, Kid. Be careful."

Kid swallowed a lump in his throat. It wasn't that he was scared of what Crow was hiding, but more so of what Stein was hiding. "Got it. Anything else?"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone he's my nephew. If that needs to be confirmed, I'll be the one to do it."

"Alright, I understand."

Stein moved, and Lord Death reappeared. "Well, won't that be fun. Have pleasant dreams son!" He held up another peace sign, and the connection was cut off. Kid sighed, symmetrically putting his papers away into drawers, and lied down on his perfectly symmetrical pillow.

Stein's words repeated in his mind.

_"__I'm serious, Kid. Be careful."_

Kid still found Stein's claim to be a bit off. What all could that little kid do, anyway? Death The Kid was a Shinigami for crying out loud, how could a small little kid possibly—well—the kid was related to Stein.

Was he crazy like Stein?

Kid shuddered at the thought.

It was true that the kid and his weapon made quite the duo when in resonance with one another, but still, why should he need a warning?

Kid sighed, and shut his eyes.

He'd just have to find out for himself.

"Whatcha doin, Reaper boy?"

Kid let out a girlish shriek, startled to see Riley standing beside his bed, biting into a messily made sandwich, and wearing baggy pajamas. Kid fumed, _"Why are you in here? You didn't—you didn't hear anything did you?"_

Riley smirked, taking another bite from her sandwich. "Oh, you mean about Crow being Stein's nephew? Nah, I didn't hear anything."

"Riley, if you say anything about that…"

"Keep your perfectly symmetrical pants on, Reaper boy. I won't. I could kill Stein pretty easily, but I don't want to be on his bad side either way. Besides," She spoke through munching on her sandwich, "I want to see how Stein introduces this little fact himself."

Riley suddenly noticed Kid giving a death glare to her sandwich. "It…not…symmetrical…how can you eat that garbage?"

"Simple. I pretend I'm munching on your bones, and that each bit I take kills you even slower."

Kid grimaced, "Lovely…spending time with Crona much?"

"Ha, ha."

"Why are you even in here?"

Riley sighed, "Patty and Liz are arguing about makeup…couldn't sleep, so I made a sandwich, then decided to come to you to tell your lovely concubines to shut up."

_"__Shut up…go tell them yourself. I have to be up to take that blasted kid to class."_

Riley rolled her eyes, and left his room, shoving the last of her sandwich into her mouth. Kid grumbled, hating that his conversation was heard, and hating how Riley just ate that asymmetrical filth of a sandwich in front of him.

"First Riley, now Crow…Stein will be the death of me…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Crow, time to wake up!"

Crow felt a gentle nudge on his arm, and he sat up, opening his eyes to see Sarina standing beside him. She was stretching her arms. "Boy, sleeping while kneeling isn't exactly the best…"

Crow yawned, "What time is it?"

Sarina shrugged. "Stein said someone would bring us to our class, so I guess it doesn't really matter as long as we're awake and ready, right?"

"I guess…"

"Is your—is you soul doing okay?"

Crow leapt off the bed, relieved that he didn't feel dizzy this time. The pain in his chest was gone as well. "Yeah…I think it's chill now."

_For now._

There was loud, girlish giggling coming from the hallway, and a blonde girl with a bob stormed into the room grinning, and charged, crushing Crow with a bear hug. _"Oh my gosh, Liz! Kid never said he'd be this adorable!"_

Crow coughed, the girl strangling him. "Sarina…she's…choking…me…"

He gasped as another girl, who had on the same outfit as the bear hugger, pried the girl off of him. "Patty you nearly killed him…"

"Aww come on Liz, he was just so cute! I couldn't help it!"

Liz grumbled, and held out her hand to Sarina. "I'm Liz, and this is my sister Patty. We're Death The Kid's weapons."

Sarina shook her hand, and held back a laugh. "That uh—explains the outfits."

Liz frowned. "Yeah."

Crow chuckled, "I'm surprised he didn't make you both have the same hairstyle."

Liz sighed, "He tried to at one point, but Patty punched him each time he tried so he eventually quit."

They heard more giggling from Patty, and they all turned to see her poking Black Star in the face. "Ha! Ha! His face is so squishy!"

Crow's eyes widened, "Crud, is he still out?!"

Sarina looked at her partner, concerned, "What? Is something wrong? He's just—just sleeping, right?"

Crow thought back to when he and his Uncle Stein had talked last night.

He knew he should say what happened, but thought better of it.

His Uncle already was a loon, why add chloroform addict to the list?

Crow laughed, grinning nervously. "Huh? Of course he's just sleeping! I uh—I just didn't expect him to actually sleep, considering how hyperactive he is."

Sarina raised an eyebrow, "How did you know? You were unconscious when we met him."

"Well, I woke up last night. We talked for a bit so…" Crow shook his head in amazement. "He was so loud…I'm surprised he didn't wake you, Sarina."

"Please, I'm the goddess of sleep."

Kid emerged into the dispensary, and approached them. "Ah, good, you're awake. If we go in about one minute, we should make it to class by eight." He mused, "The perfect symmetrical time…"

Crow started laughing in a mocking tone. "I'm guessing you only eat lunch at eleven then."

A sullen expression formed on Kid's face. "No…they force me to wait until twelve…"

Crow frowned, unimpressed by the comment. "Are you always this insane, or can I just punch you in the face?"

Sarina glared, "Crow, be a bit more respectful, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You're not my mom! Gosh!" Crow pouted, and his ear piercing once again caught Kid's attention.

It took everything he had not to rip that thing out.

Liz prodded the sleeping Black Star in the arm, "Stein said to bring Black Star too. Something about uh—an important lesson today."

Kid shook his head, "Then wake him up."

Patty whined, "We're trying! But he won't wake up!"

Kid rolled eyes. "That's a first…Do I have to do everything myself?" He approached the bed, and prodded Black Star in the face, the ninja unmoving. "Wow, I don't think I've seen him this out of it before."

Sarina shook Black Star's arm. "Hey! You! Wake up!" Then she slapped him across the face, with still no effect. Patty laughed, "That was hilarious! Do it again!"

Crow was still finding it hard to not tell them what happened, but he did have an idea of hos to fix his Uncle's blunder. Crow thought to himself, _"That stupid madman didn't even think this through, did he?"_

Crow went towards the cabinets, and started raiding them. Kid raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing? Those are Stein's medicines…"

"If I know uh—how doctor places work, there's probably…oh! This should work." He found a small bottle, and tossed it to Kid. "That should wake him up."

Kid opened the bottle, peering at it. "What is this?" He took a whiff of the liquid, and nearly gagged, holding it away form his face. "This is disgusting! The bottle's not even symmetrical! It needs to burn…What even is this?!"

Patty sniffed it next, and smiled. "It smells kinda pretty!"

Kid gave her a death glare, obviously irritated, "How can you say that?! It's dreadful! It needs to be tossed into the flames!"

Liz rolled her eyes at their antics, and snatched the bottle from Kid's hands. "You little babies, let me do it…" She sniffed it, her face suddenly turning green. "Crud…" She put her hand over her mouth, her face twisted with agony. "This is…so gross…we can't use this it will kill him!"

Patty grinned wickedly, "Do it…"

Crow muttered under his breath, and snatched it away from Liz. "Honestly…you're not supposed to smell it yourself! The whole idea is for it to smell like this!" Crow held it under Black Star's nose, and the ninja's eyes immediately shot open, and his face scrunched into an expression of disgust. _"Crud…what even is…"_ He coughed,_ "Is that?!"_

Patty laughed, poking Black Star in the face. "Look! He'd not dead! Ha, Ha! Oh well!"

Black Star glared, swatting her hand away. He was still coughing, _"What is….*cough* That supposed to mean, huh?!"_

Crow put the liquid away, and bowed mockingly. "You're welcome." He shoved his hands into his pockets, still feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the people in the room. Kid rolled his eyes at Black Star, "You choose today of all days to sleep so deeply? I have things to do…"

Black Star looked confused. "What? But I don't even remember falling asleep…"

Patty laughed, "That's because you're so stupid!"

"No seriously…I don't…"

Crow felt a bit of panic, and then nudged Kid in the arm, trying to keep his voice steady. "C—can we go now? It's getting stuffy in here…"

Kid found Crow's sudden desire to leave a bit odd, but nodded. "Yes, we can go. Patty, and Liz, you two stay with Black Star and find a way to take him to class. Me, Crow, and Sarina will be on our way there. Alright?"

Crow sighed in relief that the subject had dropped, and prayed that it wouldn't come up again, for his, and his Uncle's sake.

Patty saluted to Kid, "Got it!"

Black Star's eyes widened, "You're leaving me alone with these two?"

Kid chuckled, "Have fun."

Black Star yelled, _"Oh come on Kid, you're not serious!"_

Crow tensed when Kid grabbed his arm, and started steering him towards the exit. "What? I can't hear you past your supposed greatness…farewell!"

Kid left, dragging Crow along with him, Sarina following close behind. From the hallway they could hear Black Star angrily cursing out the Shinigami, and Patty's atrocious laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsubaki entered the classroom, and took her seat, noticing Maka was reading a book beside her. "Whatcha' got there, Maka?"

Maka sighed, "A book on recipes. I'm trying to think of something nice to cook for uh—well…" She blushed, "Me and Soul's anniversary…"

Riley, who had just arrived, snorted in disgust, "Love…love is for idiots." Then she bit into an apple that she had been hiding in her pocket.

Tsubaki grinned, "Well I happen to think it's cute. I hope he does something just as great for you, Maka."

Maka frowned, then chuckled darkly. "Me too. If he forgets again, I swear I'll kill him."

Riley rolled her eyes, "As long as I don't see any make out sessions again, I'm fine…"

Maka quickly tossed the book randomly into the air when Soul took his seat beside her. He raised an eyebrow, "Why so freaked, Maka?"

"Oh that. It's nothing!"

The bell rang, and Patty and Liz entered, Black Star following close behind.

Black Star took his usual seat next to Tsubaki, and the sister's took their usual seats as well. Tsubaki was surprised, "Black Star, you're here today?"

He snorted, grinning arrogantly, "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Well, you got hurt so…"

"Please, a simple rib is of no consequence to the great Black Star."

Tsubaki giggled, "Whatever you say, Black Star."

The door shut, and Stein took his seat upon his rolling chair, seated backwards, and resting his chin on the back of the chair. "Good morning, students. Today, we'll be doing a little experiment to…"

Stein was interrupted as the door opened. Kid entered, followed by Crow and Sarina. Kid grinned, "Ah, yes, Eight precisely."

Kid walked past the madman, to hear Stein whisper, "Anything seem off?"

Kid simply replied, "Not entirely…" Then went to take his seat in the center of the classroom, the encounter unseen by anyone in the room. Someone cursed loudly, and Stein turned to see that it was Crow. His face was red, and he was glaring, _"Hold on a second, you never said I'd be in—in—in your class!"_

Soul nudged Maka in the arm, "Maka…did you hear that?"

Maka nodded, surprised by Crow's reaction. "I think every kid here heard him…"

Sarina giggled nervously, noticing the confused stares by the other students. She put a hand on Crow's shoulder, whispering, "Calm down Crow…"

Crow shouted. "Calm down?! We're going to be taught by a loon!"

Their argument was interrupted by a dark chuckle from Stein. He spoke to where the whole class could hear him now. "Oh wow…you know, I thought you'd be glad you were in my class. After all, Crow, it's not everyday you get to see your favorite Uncle…"

There was stunned murmuring coming from the students, and Maka prodded Tsubaki in the arm. "You know Sarina…did you know this?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "No…no, I'm—just as surprised…"

Black Star rested his chin on his hand. "I didn't think Stein had family…" Then, he frowned, "But I'm not too surprised though…I feel like I already knew this somehow."

Soul looked at his friend as if he were crazy. "There's no way you could know that…"

Patty laughed, "Black Star's just crazy."

Kid sat where he was, Maka surprised by how unfazed he was by the news.

But she decided it was best not to question him.

Crow's eyes widened, and his face turned a bright shade of red, both from anger and embarrassment. _"You're unbelievable…how dare you claim me…because I sure don't claim you!"_

He winced when Sarina slapped him in the back of the head. "Behave yourself, Crow. You're in a classroom."

_"__Sarina, will you stop!"_

Sarina's eyes flamed, and she gripped Crow's ear like a mother would to a child. _"Don't sass me!"_

Stein cleared his throat, and the two stopped bickering, Crow swatting away Sarina's hand. Stein gazed at all his students. "Now, if you don't mind holding in your gasps, I'll continue. Crow…Crow Stein is my nephew. I know he's younger than all of you, but I know what I'm doing. His weapon partner is Sarina. They're your new classmates, and that's the end of it. Any questions?"

Almost all of the class raised their hands.

Stein grumbled irritably, "Any questions that don't have anything to do with my personal life?"

All of the hands that were raised went down, all except Kid's. His hand remained.

Stein nodded, "Go."

"What will we be doing today, Professor Stein? You don't seem to have any dissections planned for us this morning."

Stein grinned in amusement, and gazed in Crow and Sarina's direction. "Well…we're going to see what our new students can do."

Crow rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised…"

Stein pointed at Kid. "You will fight against Crow."

Kid sighed, "Fine…"

It was obvious that Stein seemed to be trying to prove a point to him. Maybe that he really should be careful around Crow?

Crow grumbled, "But I don't want to fight a reaper! That's unfair!"

Stein was emotionless, "Life isn't fair. You know, you really should be more respectful. You're not too old to spank."

There were snickers form classmates, and Sarina burst into a fit of laughter. Crow buried his face in his hands, his face burning, _"I can't believe you just said that…"_

Stein puffed some smoke, ignoring the reactions of the others, and then pointed at Black Star. "I want you to fight Sarina…" Then he grinned wickedly, "If you feel up to it."

Crow shuddered.

_Why did his idiot Uncle always have to be so creepy?_

Black Star Smirked, "Feel up to it?! Ha! Of course I'm up to it!"

Stein chuckled, "Good. We're going to the woods for this." He stood form his rolling chair, and headed for the door. "Follow me, class."


	9. Chapter 9

Lord Death was in the Death room, watching the students as they formed up in the forest through the reflection of his mirror. He heard a sigh, and Spirit's voice, "Lord Death, why did you tell Stein to set this up?"

Death chuckled, "Obviously so I can see how our new students handle themselves."

Spirit grunted, "You heard what Stein said. Isn't this a bit risky?"

Death laughed, "Oh don't worry so much! This will be quite the show!"

Spirit shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder if you do this to genuinely see their skills, or just to laugh at kids beating each other up."

Death raised an eyebrow, "You still don't know?" He cackled, "I do it for both! Skills show me what they can do, and at the same time I get to see them get theown into trees! It's a win-win!"

Spirit's jaw dropped, then he rolled his eyes, "I'm actually not surprised…"

Then, Death watched the mirror with interest, "But seriously Spirit, I can't help but be curious as to why Stein never told me his sister had a son…"

Spirit's eyes widened, "Oh right, his sister. Man, she was a cutie. Even though she—hey. You—you don't think his nephew is…"

Death sighed, "Stein never told me…but I aim to find out…"


	10. Chapter 10

The students were all circling around a clearing, Black Star and Sarina on one half of the clearing, while Kid and Crow were on the other. Maka and the others were standing together, Crona sitting under a tree as he wrote poetry, with Riley sitting on a limb for a better view.

Stein stood in the center of the clearing, and he spoke, "Now, the battling must remain within this clearing, you may only fight against the person you were assigned, and also, no killing." He then cackled, "Oh who am I kidding…" His face then became darkened, his expression almost maddening. "…It's not like any one of you here…would accidently—or purposely—kill another…"

Kid shuddered to see he was looking in their direction.

Stein really needed a hobby.

Freaking students out wasn't a good one.

Stein joined the encircling form of students, and snapped his fingers, "Begin."

Black Star took a battle stance, charging towards Sarina as he always did when fighting. He launched a fist, and Sarina dodged it easily, a grin plastered on her face. "It's cute that you thought that would strike me." She lunged, kicking him in the stomach. Black Star winced, and used his soul wavelength against her, Sarina shrieking as she was launched a few feet. Surprisingly, she still hadn't been knocked down. She smiled, rubbing her side. "Well, that was fun…" Her expression was menacing, "But let's make this a fun for the both of us."

Black Star laughed, "Ha! Gladly…"

They both charged towards each other, each at an incredibly insane speed. It was hard for others to see what was happening, but they did what they could. Sarina's hand glowed, and she attempted attacking Black Star, who dodged, managing to punch the girl in the stomach. Sarina charged again, her attack successful, and black Star now being the one that was launched back a few feet. He felt his soul quiver, and then looked at her surprised. "Wait, that was soul wavelength."

Sarina's hand was still glowing, and she shook her head. "No…it was the improved version." She lunged for him again, and Black Star dodged, knocking her down by kicking her under her legs. She fell over, and Black Star leapt up, tackling her, pinning her arms to the ground. "No one defeats Black Star and gets away with it!"

Sarina smirked, "Oh, so you're saying I'll win?"

_"__What?! I never said that!"_

"But you implied it…" She squirmed, "Get off me you pervert…" She kneed him in the ribs, and he held back a cry, Sarina shoving him off of her, and leaping back onto her feet. Black Star leapt up as well, both of them circling the other. Sarina taunted, "Go on and attack me! Unless you're afraid I'll actually decide to kill you."

Black Star laughed, "You just want me to attack you, admit it! You liked it when I tackled you!"

Sarina's face went red, and she grimaced. "You're the devil, do you know that?"

"Ha! I'm a god…and god's don't get beaten by trash."

Soul made a repulsed groan from the crowd, "Yep, she's definitely going to kill him now…"

Sarina's eyes narrowed, and she clenched her fists. "I'm going to shut you up and save this school from its misery, you arrogant piece of filth…"

Her hand transformed into an axe blade.

Black Star cursed mentally.

He had completely forgotten that she was a weapon.

Flames seemed to engulf her, and Black Star quivered as she charged, her axe hand held high, _"I'll show you whose trash!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Stein laughed from watching Sarina and Black Star get under each other's skin, wincing in sympathy as Sarina kicked Black Star in between the legs, with Black Star barely avoiding getting his head chopped off. "Well, looks like I'll be seeing him in the dispensary again…" Stein groaned. He turned to watch the other battle across from it. He was surprised to see that the other two were still standing there, not even trying to attack each other.

_What did they think they were doing?_

Kid stood where he was, his gaze not leaving its view of Crow. But crow was doing exactly the same thing: Just watching.

Kid finally broke the silence. "Aren't you going to attack me at all?"

Crow shrugged, "Maybe…" Then he smirked, "If you attack me first."

Kid cracked his knuckles, his rings symmetrical, one on both of his middle fingers. "Now, now, kid, I want a good grade on whatever this is. So come at me."

"No."

Kid was getting irritated. They had been standing here long enough. "What do you mean no?!"

The wind picked up, and Kid grimaced at seeing the single asymmetrical piercing in the boy's ear. Crow's hands were in the pockets of his jacket, and he sighed, seeming to be bored. "It's not as much fun fighting people without Sarina. Besides, you're a reaper."

"What does me being a reaper have to do with it?"

Kid figured the boy would start whining about how it was unfair again, but he felt a sudden chill go up his spine when the boy grinned madly, and responded, "I don't know if I can hold back while fighting a reaper."

Kid cursed under his breath. This feeling he had just now—it was similar too when they had first fought Stein.

At least now it was obvious that the two were related.

Patty nudged Maka in the arm, "Why does Kid look like he's going to wet himself?"

Maka, after seeing Sarina pin Black Star to a tree, turned to look at Crow and Kid, who still hadn't moved. She did, however, see Kid's eyes widen. "I don't know Patty…maybe Crow…said something bad about symmetry?"

Kid sighed, composing himself, "Look, I don't want you to hold anything back. As you've said, I'm a reaper. I can handle anything you can throw at me…" Then, Kid had an idea, and he smirked, continuing, _"Little one…"_

He noticed Crow's expression change from maddened to fury.

Kid grinned successfully.

_That aught to do it._

Crow grumbled, "Don't call me that…"

"Then fight me, or little one will be your permanent name."

"Shut up…" Crow took his fists out of his pockets. "I just hope your father enjoys the show…"

His father was watching?

Well duh. Of course he was.

But how did Crow know?

It wasn't that obvious, was it?

No.

There was now way Crow could have…

Kid suddenly felt a presence close by, and he dodged, barely avoiding a kick to the face. "Wait, hey! How did you get here so fast?!"

Crow grinned, "Glad I have your attention…"

Crow launched forward again, and this time Kid grabbed Crow's wrist, punching the boy in the stomach. He was surprised to hear the boy laughing, and received a similar punch to the stomach. He winced, feeling his Soul—wait—that was a Soul wavelength?

It didn't look like it.

It looked like it was going to be a regular punch.

Crow and Kid both had skidded back, only a few feet away from one another. Crow winced, shaking out his hand.

That Reaper's stomach was as hard as a rock.

Kid was surprised that actually stung him.

Dang, that kid could punch.

Then, the wind picked up again, and he saw that blasted earring.

Kid clenched his fists, _"That kid needs to die…"_

Crow noticed his hand turn a bit red from the punch, and he sighed in annoyance. "How am I supposed to defeat this guy? He's armor with legs…" Then, Crow laughed, _"But that will make it more fun when I crush him…"_ Crow clapped a hand over his own mouth.

Did he just say that out loud?

Crow felt his arms shaking, and his chest tightened. He cursed under his breath, "We're not doing this now, you stupid soul. Crud!" He leapt out of the way, barely escaping Kid's grasp as the reaper attempted to grab a hold of him. Kid glared, his expression threatening, "Get over here so I can either pierce your other ear, or rip out the one you have now."

Crow let out a small cry when he was suddenly punched repeatedly in the stomach, and a kick that sent him back a few feet.

Crow didn't really know what to do now. A second ago he hadn't even noticed what was happening, with his soul acting out.

_But it would be so fun to break the Shinigami._

He felt his chest tighten again, and he winced, falling backwards when he suddenly received a punch to the face. Kid towered over him, sighing in disappointment. "Honestly, Stein told me to be careful? You had a good start, but now you're just pathetic. Please, you're just a little kid. A little kid with a big mouth…I was actually expecting…" Kid suddenly felt tense. "Expecting…oh crud…"

Crow was still seated on the ground, and he seemed to be glowing a dark, eerie purple color. He looked up at Kid, his expression darkened, and maddened. Kid shivered when Crow started cackling.


	12. Chapter 12

Black Star and Sarina were rolling around on the ground, both parties attempting to pin the other to the ground. Sarina panted, "You really like holding a girl down, don't you?"

"Ha! You're joking if you think I'm going to bother with garbage like you…"

Sarina gritted her teeth, "I've had enough of your insensitive comments!" She broke free from his grip, punching him in the jaw, watching in amusement as he was launching into the air, and landed back on the ground with a loud thud. Sarina rose, dusting off her skirt. "Now, if you're going to fight a lady, you have to remember to keep your mouth shut if you don't want to get killed."

Black Star peeled himself off the floor. "You're no lady…" And he charged, ready to use his Soul wavelength, when he was interrupted by loud, mad, laughter. He froze in mid-wavelength, feeling a chill go down his spine. "Wh—what is that?"

Sarina was already looking over at the others, her eyes widened, "Crud…this rarely ever happens…"

Black Star turned, to see Kid with a fearful expression, and Crow on the ground, an eerie glow surpassing the child.

Maka suddenly heard Stein speak form beside her, "This isn't good…"

Soul heard this as well, "Stein, what's happening?"

"Well, if I understand correctly, Kid's made him angry…" Stein tossed his cigarette into the bushes. "That stupid idiot…"


	13. Chapter 13

Kid took a step back as Crow continued laughing hysterically, all their classmates watching with a stunned silence. Crow suddenly stopped laughing, and rose from the ground, a deadpan expression randomly appearing on his face.

He spoke coldly, but at the same time, it sounded sincere. _"Next time you call me little…or even pathetic…I'll kill you…"_

Kid crossed his arms, a smug grin on his face. "Oh, so you won't kill me now?"

Stein rubbed his temples, "Oh crud Kid, do not taunt him…don't to what I think you're going to do…"

To his misfortune, Kid responded exactly how he predicted.

Kid walked up to Crow, kneeling down to the boy's height. "You're such a small threat I have to kneel down for you to even reach me…"

Kid suddenly heard Stein yell from the audience, "Kid you idiot! Move!"

Kid raised an eyebrow. "What for? He's…" Kid felt an air rush past him, and his view of Stein was blocked by what looked like a blade: A blade that was glowing the eerie purple he had seen Crow become engulfed in. Kid gazed at Crow, to see that the boy's arm had turned into a rather large blade, only inched from his face.

Kid leapt out of the way, Crow slicing right where he had been only moments before. Kid's eyes widened. If he hadn't moved he would have lost his head. Crow grinned, the blade transforming back into his arm. Crow shoved his hands into his pockets, and sighed. "Now I can't hang you on my mantle…"

Kid knew nothing bad had happened, but he still felt something was off. Not only that, but this stupid kid with his asymmetrical ears just nearly took off his head!

He let out an angry, blood-curdling yell, and glared at Stein from the clearing. "You crazy madman! You knew he'd try to kill me! Wait a second…" He looked at Crow now. "You're also a weapon?"

Crow nodded, "I'm a mega sword."

"You—you seem calm now."

Crow looked surprised, "Huh?"

"A second ago, you seemed almost insane…but that wasn't it's peek was it?"

Crow's expression looked a bit fearful due to the question, and he looked at the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"But…you…"

He was interrupted as Stein moved forward, returning to the center of the clearing. "The battles are over."

A couple kids whined about their being no winners, but after getting a death glare form Stein they all stopped their whimpering. Stein looked at Kid, "Think about this battle, and what you saw, Kid." Then he turned to Crow, "And as for you…I'll deal with you later." He then looked at all the students. "Class is over for the day." He exited into the crowd, heading back to the school.

Crow shuddered, "Aw man…I can't afford to lose my other kidney…"

Black Star and Sarina had met them at the center, and Black Star spun to look at Crow. "Your—your kidney?"

"Huh? Yeah, Uncle Stein decided it would be fun to take my other one…"

Kid returned to the group, and Riley leapt down from the tree limb, gazing in Crow's direction. "Well, you task just got harder, didn't it?"

Kid sighed, "That wasn't all he could do…I could feel it…He—he was merely toying with me, but why?"

"How should I know, reaper boy? You're the idiot. You figure it out. Oh look, here they come."

Sarina, Black Star, and Crow approached the group, Black Star with his arm over Crow's shoulders. "You know, I never thought you'd also be a weapon! That was Awesome! I thought Kid was going to wet his pants!"

Kid glared, "I was not…"

Soul approached them, shooing away Black Star, and putting a hand on Crow's shoulder. "Hey, come on. You'll be staying with me and Maka, so we might as well settle you in now."

Crow tensed from the touch, pulling away from him. "Oh uh-what about Sarina?"

Tsubaki smiled, "She's staying with me and Black Star…Stein figured it would…be better that way."

Crow frowned, "Well…if it isn't like my Uncle to interfere with every little thing…"


	14. Chapter 14

Death turned off the reflection on his mirror, turning to see Spirit with a look of shock on his face. "He's just like my Maka…a weapon and a Meister…"

Death nodded, "If that's the case, then his partner is the same. Sarina and Crow both play the role of Meister and Weapon."

"I don't believe this…"

Death, surprisingly, seemed a bit concerned. "Still…something is off with that kid. He's either perfectly calm or awkward, or gives off the vibe of insanity. It's like his personality flips around within seconds."

Spirit shrugged, "You've already created that observation? Well, he is Stein's nephew. Maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He looked at the floor. "Unless I'm wrong and…"

Death interrupted him. "Don't worry about that. If Stein knew the answer to that, I'm sure he'd tell us."

Spirit's expression changed to worry. "Would he really? After all, he's all the family Stein really has right now. He wouldn't throw around that possible information if he thought we'd do something about it." Spirit knew his frequent Meister, and he also knew Stein always had a few secrets tucked under his sleeve. Spirit sighed, "He won't let us get a hold of Crow that easily, Lord Death. If what we believe turns out to be true, Stein definitely wouldn't tell us unless it was his last option."

Death chuckled, "Hey, I never said he'd tell us right away, just that he'd tell us."

"What?"

"I'm saying, Stein has no choice but to tell us at some point, because my son is also in the competition."

Spirit raised an eyebrow, "No offense Lord Death, but now I'm confused."

Death grinned—well—he would be grinning if he had an actual face. He laughed, "It's quite simple really. Stein is giving himself a time limit. He already knows what we're questioning about his nephew. So, he's giving Kid the opportunity to find out for us. If Kid can discover it for himself, Stein will tell us all that he knows. If Kid doesn't figure it out, we get no information."

Spirit nodded, but then realized something, "Wait, if Kid finds out, can't he just tell us himself?!"

Death chuckled, "If he figures it out, Stein tells us anyway, so what's the point?"

Spirit grunted in annoyance. "This is by far the craziest plan you've ever come up with. There are too many holes in this! If Kid finds out, why should Stein even have to tell us?"

"Well, Kid will report to Stein throughout the week, and even if Stein believes him to find out eventually, he'll tell us. Besides, even if Kid does find out, he won't know all the background to that information. And also, due to the time limit, who knows what trouble we could get into while dealing with this kid. It's complicated, tricky, risky, and quite entertaining!"

Spirit shook his head, "You just like these games too much…anyway I'm going out for a drink…" He headed for the door.

Death laughed, "Don't get too drunk, because I can't use you if you're intoxicated!"


	15. Chapter 15

Sarina followed Black Star and Tsubaki to their apartment, and wasn't surprised by how clean the place looked. Sure, Black Star lived there too, but she knew Tsubaki had always had a thing for cleanliness. It was a decent size, with a quaint little kitchen off to the side, and the Japanese little tables with the cushions that reminded Sarina of home.

Tsubaki lead Sarina to an extra room, which had a few desks, and a sofa. "It's not much Sarina, but the Sofa pulls out into a bed if that will work."

Sarina nodded, plopping herself down onto the couch. "Yeah, this will work. For the past few weeks we've been lying on dirt or cement. This will be like a Queen bed."

Tsubaki smiled, "If you want to take a shower or anything, the bathrooms nearby. Make sure you lock it though." Tsubaki sighed, "Black Star never has any decency to knock…"

Sarina laughed, "Why am I not surprised…you know, you've really got it made, Tsubaki: A nice place, a hyperactive gerbil for a partner, and all your different modes." She then sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do about Crow though…he's so powerful yet, at the same time he can barely handle it…"

Tsubaki came and sat beside her old friend. "I'm sorry we had to separate you two like this, but Stein for some reason insisted it would do both of you a world of good."

Sarina shrugged, "Well, he's the only company I've had for the past few weeks. Maybe he was afraid we'd kill each other and needed some space."

Tsubaki looked at the floor. "Maybe…"

"Hmm? Do you know something Tsubaki?"

"Huh? Oh…no…not really…"

Tsubaki then remembered her conversation with Stein:

Stein had pulled her aside into the hallway near the dispensary to discuss it after Crow had been brought there. He pushed his glasses into place, cries from Kid and Black Star being heard in the background. His expression was grave. "I have reason to believe someone is looking for these two…"

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow, "What? How can you tell?"

"Don't ask me how I know. Just listen to what I have to say now."

Tsubaki nodded, and Stein continued, "Good. Now, due to this situation, and since you seem to know her, I want Sarina to stay with you and Black Star. Not Crow. He'll stay with Soul and Maka. If someone really is after them, if their separate, we may have a better chance of finding out who that is, without endangering both of them at the same time. Also, if they're together, they'll confide in each other, rather than talk to any one of you. We need them to open up to us any way they can. Got it?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Yes Professor, I understand."

"Good…I know she's your friend from a long time ago Tsubaki, but keep in mind that she may have changed somewhat. I urge you to be careful."

"I will professor…thank you." She bowed respectfully, and Stein smiled, "Have fun Tsubaki." Then, he added, "If you can."

Tsubaki was brought back into reality when Sarina prodded her arm. "Hey, do you seriously know something?"

Tsubaki blushed, and then shook her head. "Oh. No. No, I don't sorry. I just zoned out for a second."

Sarina noticed Tsubaki gazing at the floor nervously, and she instantly could tell something was being kept from her. But she didn't want to inconvenience Tsubaki, and ignored it. If there were anything she was meant to know, Tsubaki would have told her.

There was a crash coming from the kitchen, and Tsubaki immediately leapt up to check the source of the racket. Sarina saw her friend's face twist into anger from the doorway as Tsubaki yelled, "Black Star! You broke one of the fancy dishes!"

"Hey, Hey! Don't blame me, it just fainted when it saw my reflection in it!"

Tsubaki clenched her fists, and then sighed, "Just clean it up…I'm going to take a shower. Now, it's your turn to fix dinner, so make sure to make the table nice. We have a guest, after all." Tsubaki waved to Sarina, and Sarina saw Tsubaki enter the bathroom holding a bundle of clothes. Sarina left her guestroom, and took a seat on one of the pillow cushions in front of the table, watching as Black Star mumbled while cleaning up the broken glass. Sarina laughed, "Well, it looks like you're better at dropping dishes then fighting against trash, huh?"

Black Star gave her a glare, "Shut up…I totally would have won. But, I will admit, you're not too trashy…"

Sarina rolled her eyes, "Oh, you're too kind."

Black Star disposed of the broken glass, and started on dinner, grabbing a pot from one of the drawers, and setting it on the stove. He dumped some water in it, and set it to boil. He opened another drawer, a confused expression on his face. He shouted, "Tsubaki! Where did you put that thingymagig?!"

Sarina was surprised he'd yell at her like this while she was in the shower. She knew he was obnoxious, but this was ridiculous. She was even more surprised when Tsubaki shouted back, totally unfazed by the yelling, "It's in the bottom drawer on the left!"

Sarina was also surprised Tsubaki even knew what he was yelling about.

Black Star opened the drawer she had spoken about, and sighed, shouting again, "Tsubaki! They all look the same!"

"Don't be an idiot! You've used it before! It's the small—no—it's the bigger one! It's wooden!"

Black Star muttered to himself, "Wooden…wooden…oh look…" He pulled a wooden spoon out of the drawer, and nodded approvingly, shouting once again, "Found it!"

Sarina shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe Tsubaki actually answered you like that…"

"Huh? Oh, we always do this. Even Tsubaki yells at me while I'm showering."

"Seriously?"

"Well…" Black Star blushed slightly, beginning to dump some noodles into the pot. "She's only done it a few times…it's usually just me…"

Sarina couldn't help but laugh. "Tsubaki's even more amazing than I thought if she can survive living with you…"

Black Star laughed arrogantly, beginning to chop up some vegetables. "Please, Tsubaki's lucky to be living with a god like me…"

Sarina rolled her eyes. "You really are quite the pest, aren't you?"

Black Star smirked, "Whatever…"

Sarina sighed, "Man, I'm bored…"

"Want to help then?"

"Huh?"

Black Star shrugged, "If you're bored, maybe you can help me finish this."

Sarina's face went red, "Yeah uh—I can't cook. I'm no good at it."

Black Star grinned, stirring the food that was already in the pot. He pointed to himself proudly, "Well, then your lucky to have such an incredible teacher! Get over here!"

Sarina mumbled in reluctance, but decided to give it a shot. "Sure…why not. I might as well learn eventually." She came into the kitchen, Black Star tossing her a potato, and Sarina catching it easily. Sarina looked at it. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Well duh, you put it in the…no! No! What are you…" Before he could finish, Sarina had tossed the whole potato into the pot, both of them dodging the splashes of boiling water that launched out of it, Black Star face palming. Sarina looked into the pot with embarrassment spread across her face. "Oh…people usually cut up the potatoes…don't they?"

Black Star's face was full of shock. "Yes! Geesh, even I was never that stupid…who in their right mind would just toss a whole freaking potato in there?!"

Sarina glared, "Hey! You're the idiot who asked me to cook with you!"

"I didn't think you'd do something that ridiculous!"

There was another yell from Tsubaki, "Is everything okay in there?!"

Both Black Star and Sarina yelled nervously in unison. "Yes! Totally fine!"

Black Star sighed, and handed the wooden spoon to Sarina. "You can stir it…and fish that potato out of there while you're at it."

"With this spoon?! It's not big enough to yank up a full-fledged potato!"

"Then find something that will help!"

Sarina rolled her eyes, "Maybe I could try using your ego…that aught to be big enough."

"Huh?"

"Oh…nothing." She raided the drawers, finding a good-sized bowl that seemed like it could successfully bring up the potato. Black Star had started chopping up some carrots.

Then he tossed them into the pot.

Sarina finally, with difficulty, and with help from the bowl, managed to fish out the potato, and Black Star cut it up, tossing it back into the pot. "Now that is how you do it."

Sarina grunted, responding sarcastically. "Well, aren't you the greatest chef in the world."

Black Star grinned, "Oh, I know."

Sarina rolled her eyes.

He obviously didn't understand sarcasm.

Sarina jumped at hearing a loud sound, and realized it was the sound of a hairdryer. Black Star cursed, and then turned to Sarina. "She's almost done and I haven't even set that stupid table…"

"What do you have to do left with the uh—noodle stuff?"

She heard Black Star curse again, and he gave her an offended expression, "That noodle stuff happens to be quite the favorite around this house, thank you very much…"

Sarina smiled, holding back a chuckle. "Now, now, don't get _Short-tempered."_

_ "__Sarina, I'll kill you…I'm the big man _here_."_

"Oh yeah? Then how come I'm taller than you?"

"Shut up…I take it back, you're still trash."

Sarina glared, "Anyway…what do you need to do with this soup?"

"It's done. It just needs to be stirred for a few more minutes. Think you can handle that, or are you going to try to toss some bricks in there?"

Sarins began stirring the soup irritably, "Bricks…you stupid…arrogant…"

While she was ranting about how stupid Black Star was, he began setting up their little table, setting Tsubaki's bonsai tree in the center. "That aught to do it…"

Black Star then pulled out three bowls from the cabinets. He filled one up for Tsubaki, and set it on the table. He handed one to Sarina. "Help yourself…" Then he snickered, "Trash."

Sarina cursed mentally, filling up her bowl with the Vegetable noodle soup, and took her seat—cushion—at the little table. Seconds later, Black Star was sitting right across form her, and Tsubaki emerged from the hallway, a smile forming on her face. "Oh look at you two! The table looks so nice when there's no blood on it!"

Sarina gave Tsubaki an odd expression. "Blood?"

Tsubaki giggled, sitting at the end of the little table. "Yeah…sometimes our missions or assignments don't always go so well…anyway, I hope Black Star was a good host while I was in the shower."

Sarina smiled sarcastically, "He's been…charming…"

Tsubaki nodded approvingly, not seeming to notice the sarcasm that slipped out of Sarina's mouth. They all ate their soup silently for a while, until Tsubaki finally brought back more conversation. "So anyway, Black Star, tomorrow afternoon it will just be you and Sarina."

Sarina spluttered, and Black Star nearly choked on the noodle he was slurping down. "W—what?"

"Y—yes."

"You're leaving us alone? I mean—what for?"

Tsubaki blushed, "I uh—I have plans…if you care to remember…"

Black Star sighed, nodding. "Oh yeah…I forgot about that…" If Sarina was hearing this correctly, he didn't sound too thrilled about whatever Tsubaki had mentioned. Sarina went further into the conversation. "What plans do you have Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki grinned mysteriously, "Oh…just plans…"

Sarina prodded Tsubaki on the shoulder, smirking, "It's a guy, isn't it?"

Tsubaki's face went red as she struggled to hold back another smile. "Oh please, Sarina…don't interrogate me right here at the dinner table…"

"Come on Tsubaki, it's been years since we've seen each other. Tell me1"

Tsubaki giggled, "You're just as much of a pest as you were then, Sarina…"

"Just tell me about Mister Tall Dark and Handsome."

Black Star muttered something, and rose from his cushion chair, stretching his arms. "You know Tsubaki, I'm actually kind of tired. I'm off to bed."

Tsubaki looked surprised. "So soon? But…you've hardly eaten."

Black Star let out what seemed to be the eighteenth arrogant laugh of the day, and headed off into the hallway. "Oh please…a big star like me could go days without eating…anyway, I don't want to sit through your _stupid girl talk."_

They heard his door slam shut, with a jump from Tsubaki.

Sarina rolled her eyes. "Girl talk…please…I'm just curious, is that so evil?"

"Don't be offended by Black Star's behavior. He's like that with everyone. Anyway, Sarina, even if I told you about him, you wouldn't know who it was."

"Hey, I'm a girl. I'll figure it out myself eventually."

Tsubaki shook her head in disbelief. "You never quit, do you? Alright well…" Tsubaki toyed with her ponytail, blushing. "His name is Mifune…"

Sarina's eyes widned, "Mifune?! He—oh wow."

Tsubaki was surprised by the reaction. "What?"

"I knew him or—I met him once if we're thinking of the same person."

"Met him? How?"

"He was my competition for the role of Crow's bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? I thought you were just his partner…"

Sarina's face went red, and she cursed under her breath. "Man, I can't believe I said that out loud…but, yes, his family hired me, and somewhere along the way we became partners."

Tsubaki smiled, "Well, I'm glad that happened, or I wouldn't even be talking to you right now. But Mifune was there?"

"Oh…yeah…the final two had to battle it out. I beat him—barely. You won't tell, will you? I—I don't want Crow to—well, Stein already knows this, so there can't be a point to it…"

Tsubaki put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me, Sarina." But also she thought to herself: _How could Sarina be so strong as to defeat Mifune?_


	16. Chapter 16

Crow followed Maka and Soul to their apartment, Maka smiling at the excitement of a new houseguest. Lucky for them, not only had Blaire been gone for a few days, but had decided to extend her vacation. Maka had fantasized about this for ages. Not that she hated Blaire, but a break from the loitering feline woman was doing her a world of good.

They entered the apartment, and Crow immediately noticed all the colors, and the greatly stocked kitchen, despite its size. Maka nodded towards Soul, "Hey, go show Crow the room he'll be staying in. You uh—you cleaned it out like I said, right?"

Crow would be staying in "Blaire's room," or the room that had been a spare room, and Blaire suddenly inhabited. Maka didn't really want to think about what all had been in there. Soul sighed, and then chuckled. "Yes, Maka, I checked, and double-checked, there is nothing insanely feminine in there…"

Crow raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Soul laughed, steering Crow towards the room. "What? Nothing. Anyway, kid, here's your temporary living space. Have fun in there. Just knock if you need some food and I'll toss it right in."

Soul winced when he received a disapproving Mini Maka Chop. "Soul, that's not funny!"

Soul chuckled wickedly, "Hey, first there was a lovely little kitty in here. Not my fault if I was mistaking him for a puppy."

Crow glared at the humor, "Geesh, I'm not a dog…and don't call me kid, or a blasted puppy, headband boy."

Soul bent down, glaring into Crow's eyes. "Excuse you, young child, but my headband is the ultimate fashion. At least I don't have swingy little pigtail—uh—whatevers." Soul flicked one of Crow's hair tails, "How does your hair even do this?"

Crow waved Soul's hand away, grimacing, "Don't poke me…"

Soul poked his arm, and Crow shoved him, "I said to stop!"

Maka had begun looking through the cookbook for food ideas, and rolled her eyes in irritation. "Soul! Just stop poking him, and help me look in this!"

Soul snickered, poking Crow's cheek repeatedly, "I'm not poking. I'm prodding. There's a diff—crud! Ow!" Soul winced, rubbing his abdomen after Crow had punched him sharply in the abdomen. "What did you punch me for?!"

Crow grinned, "What? Me? Punch someone? I thought I was merely prodding…"

Soul grinned toothily, leaning against the wall in approval. "Well played, Crow…" He winced again. "Well played."

Maka shook her head, "Well, if you two boys are done, I could really use some help with…" Maka's eyes suddenly widened, and she sighed. "Oh great, my soul perception is picking up something."

Soul looked at her, then his eyes widened as well. "Aw man, I know that look…don't tell me its…"

The door flung open, and there was Spirit, grinning happily, and charging into the apartment. "Maka! How are you my girl?"

Maka sighed, shutting the cookbook. "Papa, we were about to start cooking…"

Spirit laughed, "Oh Maka. Always so talented…anyway, I need to talk to you two…uh…" He stopped when he saw Crow. "Three? Wait a second…what in blazes is Stein's nephew doing in here?!"

Crow rolled his eyes, "Glad to know I'm not a bother…"

Spirit glared down at Crow, "Oh, trust me, you are definitely a bother. Stein won't even tell _me_ anything let alone Lord Death! And don't get me started on how you almost took off Kid's head! So far all you've done is prove to be dangerous, and I don't want anyone like that near my daughter."

Crow shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at the floor. "Sorry…"

Maka clenched her fists. _"I swear Papa, I'll kill you if you keep this up…"_

Soul was surprised to see Crow actually look hurt, considering the child's personality had appeared so aggressive. Either way, Soul didn't approve of the sudden verbal attack.

Soul gave Spirit a death glare. "That's a bit harsh to say, considering what you've done yourself, Death Scythe."

Maka lashed at him, "Soul!"

Spirit snarled, now launching his anger at Soul. "And what exactly are you referring to?!"

Soul gritted his teeth. "You know exactly what you've done, you drunk…"

Maka put her hands on her hips, tossing her cooking apron to the side. "Papa, be nice, and Soul, calm down! Papa, Crow's staying with us for awhile, it's no big deal, just get out so we can eat!"

Spirit pouted, "But you used to always love talking to Papa…"

"Papa, you're being creepy…just tell us what you were going to say already…"

Spirit grumbled, giving Soul and irritated expression, and then sighed, "Fine…well, Lord Death asked me to come get you two for a mission."

Maka raised an eyebrow, "A mission? R—right now?"

Spirit nodded. "Yeah. It's _them_ again."

Soul gritted his teeth, "Those troublemakers…what are they up to this time?"

Spirit's expression grew more serious. "They're here in Death City. At the school…"

Everyone's eyes widened, Soul and Maka speaking in Unison," Wh—what?"

Crow was confused, "What's the problem? Who's here?"

Spirit grumbled, but replied anyway after receiving a menacing glare from Maka. "Raven and Sparrow Glass. They've been giving the DWMA trouble for the past month, and for some odd reason they like to mess around with my Maka…and they…huh?"

Soul saw Spirit's expression change, and the Death scythe spoke again, addressing Crow, "Hey, kid, are you okay?"

Soul turned to look at the kid, surprised to see how much paler he had become. Maka glared at her father, "Oh look what you've done now! You freaked him out!"

"How?!"

"I don't know! He just…you just did!"

"Maka, that's not even a good accusation!"

While Maka and her dad were bickering, Soul went over to Crow, who was now leaning against the wall, staring at the floor. Soul noticed his arms shaking. "Crow?"

No response.

Soul shook his arm, and Crow jumped, "W—what?"

Soul could tell that something Spirit said was definitely bothering him, so he pressed on, trying not to pay attention to the family quarrel. He knew the kid didn't like it, but he knelt down to his height anyway, "Crow, what is it?"

_Dang, this kid really was shaking._

Crow was still staring at the floor.

Soul grabbed his shoulders. "Hey! Answer me!"

Maka and her dad were silenced by Soul's shout, and turned in their direction. Maka gazed at Crow with concern in her eyes, "His—his soul is—doing it again. His soul is violently attacking itself…"

Spirit spun around to look at his daughter, "It—attacks itself?"

"Yes…it's incredible—and by that I mean probably very bad."

Spirit's eyes widened, _"A sound soul shouldn't be able to do that…"_

Soul gripped Crow's arms tighter. "Hey! Snap out of it! What is it? Look at me!"

Crow's arms seemed to be shaking even more violently now, and he followed Soul's request, looking at the weapon with a blank, yet lost expression. "Take me with you on the mission…"

Maka and Soul were both surprised. "What?"

Soul let out a confused chuckle, "Now look Kid, sure, you've proven to be pretty tough, but these guys would eat your soul for breakfast. Not to the mention the fact that you won't stop shaking…seriously, what is…"

"I can handle them, Soul…" Crow shook out of Soul's grasp. _"I'll say it again. Take me with you, or I'll follow you." _His expression was more menacing now, and Soul no longer knew how to react, or what should be said to this child. Soul sighed, standing back up, and smirking in amusement. "Maka, I think we should consider his request, don't you think?"

Maka glared, "Soul! He's just—he can't go! If anything happened to him, Stein would kill us!" She shuddered, "And I do not want to be his next experiment."

Spirit rubbed his temples, "Man, man, are all the Steins this stubborn?" He sighed, "I honestly don't care if he comes with you two or not, so long as we don't keep Lord Death waiting any longer than he needs to be…last time he pouted about it…"

Soul grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Alright Crow, looks like you're coming."

Crow sighed, "Idiot. I didn't need that Death Scythe's permission. Even if my Uncle wouldn't like it, I'd gladly run off."

Spirit scoffed, "Definitely related to Stein…"

Soul shook his head in disbelief. "I'd really hate to see him go into _Uncle Stein Mode_ so at least promise me you won't do something reckless."

Crow grinned innocently, "Why? Would I ever be reckless? Look at this face?"

Soul snarled, "Hey, don't try to be cute! Last time you passed out! I'm being serious!"

Maka still attempted to protest, "Papa! Don't let him go! He's uh—he's sick!"

Crow glared daggers in her direction. "Don't try to play mom like Sarina does…"

Spirit smirked, "Nice try Maka, he's fine. Besides, it's better then telling Stein you left him all alone to do who knows what, I guess."

Soul chuckled, "Looks like we actually agree on something, Death Scythe."

Spirit grumbled, "Never mention it…just all of you follow me to the death room, and if anyone does see Stein, I had nothing to do with this little arrangement, got it?"

Maka laughed darkly, "Oh, Papa, we won't need to tell Stein anything, when I'm done with you, you'll be lucky if you still have a head."

The Death Scythe shuddered, lip quivering dramatically. "Why would you threaten your own Papa this way?"

Maka then unleashed some of her wrath towards Crow. "If you get yourself hurt, I'll be sure to increase that pain by ten."

Crow mumbled, "Just like Sarina…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kid entered one of his libraries, sitting at a symmetrical desk, mumbling as a headache began to slowly take place inside his skull.

_Who did Crow think he was?_

_A snarky, rude, bratty, confusing—child!_

Kid banged a fist on the desk.

_And let's not forget Crow's asymmetrical ears._

_Those ears needed to burn._

Kid did as Stein had said, and was trying to comprehend what truly had gone on in his battle with Crow, but all he was able to understand was that Crow somehow managed to catch him off-guard—that was all.

Right?

Wrong.

He knew he was missing something. Stein had been so sure that he would underestimate the boy, and right when he had taken that underestimation to the max, he nearly lost his head. But the question still remained on weather or not Crow had purposely tried to dispose of him.

Not that Crow could kill the reaper, but maiming him tremendously could still be a possibility. Kid racked his brain for the answers, but he couldn't come up with any. He flinched when a hand touched one of his shoulders. Then, a hand also touched his other shoulder.

_Symmetry._

Kid grinned, "Hello, Riley. Came to check on me?"

Riley sighed form behind him, "Oh shut up Reaper its…" She blushed, "It's not like I care."

Kid chuckled, "Riley, you never cease to amaze me."

"You're freaking out about that kid you're spying on, aren't you?"

Kid sighed, "A bit…I can't seem to figure out what's off about him. According too Stein, something definitely is. But not only that, now I'm starting to believe that child is…"

Riley spoke in his ear, "Is what?"

Kid rubbed his temples in irritation. "I don't know. I don't know. His soul is two colors, his personality switches, and he's just got this vibe that gives you the impression he's defenseless—but yet, it's also deceptive because in a split second, for only a moment, his vibe will suddenly strike you with confusion, and sometimes fear…it's insane."

Riley smirked, "Full of emotions and deceptive? Maybe he used to be a girl."

"That would explain the hair…"

They both laughed at this, and Riley took a seat across from him. "Reaper boy, it sounds to me like you need more information on his soul. A two-colored soul is even odd for the likes of me. Why don't you ask mister high and might Death about it?"

Kid rolled his eyes, "I can't. He's not allowed to interfere with my deal with Stein. I have to figure it out myself, or we'll never become close to fully understanding what that kid is."

Riley suddenly became alert to that statement. "Did you just say—_what—_he was?"

"Oh. I guess I did." He looked at the desk, as if in thought.

"Kid? What's wrong?"

Kid was startled, and then smiled. She really was cute when she called him by his name. Then again, _Reaper Boy_ nowadays gave him that positive push he needed for the day. He sighed, "Nothing's wrong, but, his soul—Maka told me it was attacking itself. Normal souls don't do that. What human soul has two colors and constantly attacks itself so violently? I'll have to check out _The Book of Souls_ in the school library."

Riley snorted, "Let me guess, it's a forbidden book?"

"Precisely. But naturally, I'll get access, being the son of Death."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Don't you dare get arrogant like Black Star."

Kid grimaced, "Trust me, I'd never go that far. Anyway, I'd better get to the library if I want to figure this out now. There's no way I can sleep with this nagging curiosity."

Riley shook her head. "Naturally. Well, unlike you, I'm going to bed. I'm beat from just watching you stress yourself out."

They both rose, each looking into the others eyes. Riley blushed angrily, "Quit staring at me, Reaper, gosh. You're eyes are going to melt me into the trashy limbs of your stupid airheaded fan club…" She rushed past him, muttering under her breath. Kid chuckled, "Yep, that's my Riley…"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tsubaki took out her hair, brushing it tenderly with her comb. The day had gone by so fast for them. And those battled for class took nearly all day, surprisingly. She heard a creak from Black Star's room, obviously meaning he had snuck out the window—again. Tusbaki shook her head.

Same old Black Star.

There was a knock on her door, and Sarina entered, wearing borrowed sweatpants, and a tank top, her hair down as well, in wavy strands. Sarina mumbled, "The great thing about braids, is that I end up looking like little Hermione when I take them out. So, where'd Black Star go off to?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "He just roams around mostly. Sometimes I follow, but I have to be up and ready tomorrow. Still, I hope he doesn't do something stupid."

Sarina began tying her now wavy hair up into a ponytail. "Oh. Well, I could go follow him if you want me to. I don't mind."

"Oh! Oh, no. I wasn't trying to suggest you go follow him around."

Sarina laughed, "Tsubaki, I'm a night owl. You'll fall asleep on me if I stay, so don't stop me from lurking around myself."

Tsubaki smiled in disbelief. "You never sit still, do you?"

"Let's see. I watch over Crow, and that kid never sits still, so I can't say I've had that chance. So why should I start now?"

Tsubaki began braiding her own hair. "Well, it doesn't look like I can stop you. Go on ahead. If you have trouble finding him, listen for obnoxious screaming."

Sarina nodded. "Will do. Care of I borrow some shoes?"

"Go ahead."

Sarina threw on some of Tsubaki's old boots, and opened up her friend's window, hopping onto the ledge. She saluted with a grin, "Have fun braiding your hair Tsubaki." Then she leapt out of Tsubaki's room, running down the streets of Death City in search of some entertainment—or in this case—some arrogant monkey.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Spirit, Maka, Soul, and Crow, all entered the Death Room, Lord Death hovering in the center, launching a peace sign up to his face. "Hello kiddos! Oh look, you brought Stein's nephew! Won't this be fun then!"

Crow's eyes widened, looking a bit frightened, "Crud, no one told me the Death Lord was going to be so perky…"

Death laughed, "Me? Perky? I never noticed! It seems to freak you out, now does it?"

Crow looked at the floor. "Your positive attitude is crushing me…"

Spirit cleared his throat. "Lord Death, I've informed my daughter and Soul of the threat, like you said."

Death clapped, "Oh goodie! This will be simple to explain then!"

Crow shuddered, inching closer towards Soul. "Now he's clapping? I never expected Death to be so terrifying…"

Soul held back bursting out into laughter. "S—so if he was yelling like a madman and drenched in blood you'd be okay?"

Crow smiled, "That actually does sound a bit more pleasant."

Soul felt a chill down his spine. "Well, uh—aren't you adorable…"

Maka shushed them with a glare, and Death continued, "Anyway, like Spirit told you, those troublesome siblings are at it again. For some reason, as you two also probably already know, they're desperately trying to make sure this school goes into flames. What I mean is, they keep causing havoc in this city, but still, what's odd is they've never directly approached the school like this. That's why I want you two to figure out what it is these two really want."

Soul and Maka nodded.

Then, Death added, "I've also assigned Stein to accompany you."

Crow's eyes widened, "Last I saw of him he seemed mad at me…" He sighed, "Well, this will be pleasant."

"Pleasant indeed." Stein's voice spoke.

They all turned, to see him standing in the entrance, and approaching the Death Lord, puffing smoke as he stood beside Crow. Stein gazed disapprovingly at his nephew, then looked at Spirit. "Why is Crow here?"

Spirit cursed under his breath. "I uh—well…"

Stein spat, "Get out of here, Spirit, before I take out more of your insides."

Spirit smiled nervously. "Well, Lord Death, I think I'll take my leave now." With that, he bolted straight out of the Death room, Maka shaking her head in shame, and disbelief.

Of course, anyone would run from Stein at hearing that—he never joked about dissections.

Death laughed, "Oh. I uh—I didn't think you'd be so cold, Stein. What's up?"

Stein pushed his glasses into place. "Lord Death, do you mind if I—let out a little steam? I've got something I need to get off my chest."

Death chuckled nervously, noticing the hidden fury in the madman's voice. "Oh, go right ahead, none of us will stand in your way."

Soul suddenly felt an eerie tension, and turned to Maka. "Do you—feel that?"

Maka nodded, her eyes wide.

Stein nodded, tossing his cigarette aside. "Good." He spun suddenly, his fist launching straight at Crow's abdomen, the boy wincing, sinking to his knees. At first this would look accurate, but even Spirit was usually sent flying into the air at receiving a punch like that. Crow wrapped his arms over his torso, cursing under his breath.

Maka shrieked, "Stein!" She made way to got towards Crow, but Soul grabbed her arm before she could. "Maka, you know better than to mess with Stein when he's like this!"

"Yeah but…"

Stein growled, "Soul's right. Stay out of this Maka…"

Maka stayed back, and Lord Death hovered in equal shock.

Stein lit himself a new cigarette, and went on. "I told you I'd deal with you later, Crow. It wasn't very smart to toy with kid like that. It's like you _want_ me to dispose of another one of your organs."

Crow chuckled darkly, shakily rising from the floor, speaking with venom in his voice. "Uncle Stein…_Uncle Stein…_you think you're in charge of me? Honestly, you're lucky I treated one of Death's spies so kindly."

Death sighed, "I guess the deal's off then, Stein?"

Stein let out a small cackle. "No. Kid still has to figure it out himself, if you want to know about Crow."

Crow was hunched, but it was still impressive he got up after a hit from Stein. He fumed, "Uncle Stein, you have no right to be bidding me out like that! You can't ju…" He was silenced as Stein gave him a sudden slap to the face. Crow's cheek was red, but the rest of him was even redder from anger. He began to glow that eerie purple. _"Uncle Stein, I'll kill you…"_

Stein glowed an equal shade of purple, a maddened grin on his face. He bent down, roughly lifting his nephew's chin. _"You'd better stop arguing with me. It's times like these where I can't help but crave digging another scalpel into your flesh…"_

Soul shuddered, "Man, am I glad I'm not related to Stein…"

Death's voice—his regular Reaper voice—echoed menacingly in the room, **_"Stein, that's enough! Don't take this too far…"_**

****Soul and Maka both flinched, hearing this voice again, and Crow's eyes widened.

Stein sighed reluctantly, releasing Crow from his grip. "As you wish, Lord Death…" He cranked the screw inside his head tighter, muttering gibberish under his breath. Crow stood straight now, wincing as he rubbed his chin.

Death sighed, in his perky child-friendly voice once again. "Now…if we have all simmered down, I'd like to continue."

An image appeared on Death's mirror, and there they were. Raven standing in front of the steps of the back entrance to the school, Sparrow in her double-katana form. Zombie Sid was at the top, with Nygus in her combat knife form. The image of Sid yelled, "Leave this school now!"

Raven replied, "Not until I get what I came for…"

The Mirror's image blurred, and the scene before them was diminished. Death pouted, "Mirror service these days…anyway, I'll try to get this thing to cooperate so I can watch you guys. You'd all better go and help Sid. And Stein?"

Stein puffed smoke from another cigarette, and Death went on. "Don't kill anybody this time."

Stein's glasses shone, and he smiled. "Now what would make you think I'd do a thing like that?"

Crow sighed, turning to Soul. "If I end up dead after this is over, tell Sarina my lungs will probably end up floating in a jar somewhere, along with my kidney."

They all left the Death room, leaving Death alone—but not alone.

Death spoke, "Kid, you can come out now."

Kid emerged from behind the mirror. "I can't believe you seriously made me hide back there. Dad, I told you, I was planning on going to the library. Then, you suddenly summon me before I can even enter it."

Death gazed at his son. "Tell me Kid, what will you do now that Crow knows you're supposed to be watching him?"

Kid sighed in annoyance. "I suppose I'll have to be more careful—more distant. Otherwise, we may repeat what happened during the class battles."

Death nodded. Then, replied, "Kid. I want you to watch their battle with me. Perhaps it will give us—you most especially—more of the clues that you are missing."

The mirror's image reappeared, and Kid raised an eyebrow. "You sent Sid too?"

Death shrugged. "Hey. Someone had to keep them in place, or I'd miss all the action that's soon to come. This will be quite the show!"

"Dad, sometimes you worry me."


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

Black Star was roaming through the alleys, heading towards the school. He was planning on going to do some training in the school's training room to blow off some steam. He sighed, a bit of guilt filling his system.

He didn't understand what was bothering him.

He respected Mifune, and he'd always been fond of Tsubaki. He wouldn't want any other partner, and he was glad she had found such a great guy to make her happy. So why did he always get fed up every time Tsubaki mentioned going off with the guy?

He kicked a pebble from the cobblestones in the alley. He was in sweatpants, sneakers, a long-sleeved shirt, and a beanie. Not his usual workout clothes, but the cold winds at this time of night always irritated him. He heard a voice, shouting, _"Leave this school now!"_

_Was that Sid's voice?_

He then heard a loud, somewhat familiar voice reply, "Not until I get what I came for…"

He was already this close to the school?

Black Star peeked past the corner, to see the school's steps only ten feet away, Sid gripping Nygus at the top, and Raven with Sparrow at the bottom.

Why were those two here at the school?

Black Star nearly cursed, panicking when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He spun around, to see Sarina grinning from ear-to-ear. "If it isn't the mighty Black Star, dressed like a little thug."

Black Star glared, shoving her hand away. "You! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh poo, I was hoping you'd drop dead with fright."

Black Star whispered angrily, _"Why were you following me?!"_

Sarina chuckled in amusement, whispering as well, "Oh? So now you talk quietly? Where was that a long time ago?"

He whispered again, "I'm only being quiet because for once, I actually think bolting in would be stupid. I don't want to be caught by Sid while he's in the middle of kicking someone's…"

"Yeah, yeah—I got it."

Black Star glared, "So why did you follow me?"

"I was bored again." She smirked, leaning against the wall. "Anyway, who's the zombie guy fighting?"

Black Star pointed back with his thumb. "Peek over if you want."

Sarina crept past Black Star, to look over the wall, her eyes suddenly widening. _"Oh no…oh no…"_

Black Star heard her, peeking over as well. "What? Did they do some—thing!" Black Star yelped as Sarina grabbed his wrist, yanking him out of their hiding spot, and pulling him along with her towards the school. "Sarina, what the…"

Sarina skidded to a halt, them now only several feet away from the troublemakers. Black Star was surprised he couldn't pry himself out of her grip. He jumped when Sid yelled, _"Black Star?! Where did you come from?!"_

Raven turned around, a smug grin on his face. "Oh my, look who's with him sister Sparrow." He licked his lips. "It's Sarina…"

Sparrow's voice cooed from her weapon form. "Oh, yes, I see her. But the little soul isn't with her…"

Sarina grinned threateningly, "Long time no see, Raven…Sparrow…"

Black Star's eyes widened, "Hold up, you know these guys?!"

Raven loomed closer, Sparrow's weapon form glistening in the smiling moonlight.

Sarina gripped Black Star's wrist tighter. "There's no time for an explanation. When I turn into my weapon form, resonate with me, and find a way to get up there with Sid."

"Wait, what?"

"I said to—duck!" She dropped to the ground, yanking Black Star down with her as Raven swung Sparrow, an amused chuckled coming from the man's mouth. He attempted to strike again, both of them leaping away in opposite directions. "Oh come on, where's that gorgeous girl you usually fight with, Black Star? I like her."

Black Star clenched his fists, "Don't you dare talk about Tsubaki…I'll wipe that smug grin off your face!"

Sarina yelled, "Leave him alone, Raven, he's not what you're after!"

Raven turned to her, glaring. "But neither are you. Where's the runt?"

Sarina smirked, "Like I'd tell you…"

"You'd better…because if I can't find him then I'll just have to use…ugh!" He was knocked down as Sid tackled him from the stairs, Sparrow flying out of her Meister's hands. She shifted back into her human form, sitting up from the ground. "Raven, you idiot! How could you not have seen that?!"

Sarina bolted, leaping over Sid and Raven as they tussled on the ground. She began transforming, her double battle-axe form spinning in the air. "Resonate with me, you arrogant monkey!"

Black Star cursed, barely catching her weapon—self before she hit the ground. "I am not a monkey you stupid—ugh! Never mind. What if I can't even resonate with you?!"

Sarina grumbled, "You're holding me aren't you? That's a start. Just go attack them like you do with Tusbaki!"

Black Star grinned. "Like I do with Tsubaki? Well then, you're in for a real treat, princess…"

"Don't call me that just attack stuff before I refuse your resonate and burn the flesh off your—_behind you!"_

Black Star spun around, using Sarina to block a kick that came from Sparrow, shoving her back with force. Sparrow skidded before she could fall backwards, and she smiled deviously. "Aww, Sarina, did you actually make a friend?"

Sarina simmered, her weapon form glowing a fierce red. "I'll kill you, Sparrow! Get out of here!"

Sparrow flipped some of her hair, flirtatiously. "You're just intimidated that I'll try to steal your stupid friend."

Black Star gripped Sarina, glaring, "Hey! I'm not stupid, you're stupid!"

Sarina scoffed sarcastically. "Nice one. Maybe you can repeat her insult again like the genius that you are."

"Oh shut up! At least I don't throw whole potatoes into soup! Now…" Black Star took a battle stance, the star symbol in his eye. "Let's fight her."

Sarina mumbled. "It's about time…"

Black Star yelled, "Soul resonance!"

Black Star became engulfed by Sarina's red glow, and they charged swiftly, Sparrow dodging their quick blows successfully. Sparrow gritted her teeth as she leapt away, dodging a slice attack. "Sarina, you've always been an annoying weapon…tell me where that brat is or…"

Sarina screamed, "Shut up! Black Star, I don't care how loud you are—_block that girl our before I toss my conscience out the door and kill her!"_

Black Star grinned, "My pleasure."

He let out an arrogant cackle, kicking Sparrow in the stomach.

Sid, still struggling to pin down Raven, was surprised that Black Star—well not surprised to hear him yelling—but surprised that the ninja was actually using a different weapon—he turned for a brief moment, receiving a sharp punch in the face, Raven managing to leap out of the zombie's grasp. Sid cursed, noticing Raven attempt bolting towards the two students, and he leapt up even quicker, blocking Raven once again. "I won't let you pass, kid. This fight is between you and me."

Raven smirked, "That's what you think…" His fist glowed, and he punched the Zombie in the stomach, watching with satisfaction as the zombie man collapsed onto the cobblestones. Nygus transformed back into her human form, shaking him. "Sid?! Sid?!"

She raised, the mummy-like woman angry, her fists clenched. "What did you do to him?!"

Raven's fist glowed again, and he smirked, "The same thing I'm about to do to you." He launched with such speed, even Nygus didn't have time to dodge before Raven's fist connected with her abdomen, and the woman dropped to the floor as quickly as Sid had.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kid's fists were clenched, and he was yelling at the mirror angrily. _"Black Star, that stupid idiot! What is he doing?! Wait! Wait! Is he—using that Sarina chic as a weapon?! Oh, Father, she's not symmetrical at all like that! They're going to get killed battling carelessly like this! The dude took out Nygus! And Sid!"_ Kid then rubbed his chin while in thought. "If he could punch like that…why hasn't he done that in our own fights with him? It appears these siblings haven't shown us all their power."

Death chuckled, "And this is why I invited you to watch with me son. There's nothing that entertains a father more than seeing his son in complete rage, and then being logical straight after." He cackled, "Technically Sarina's symmetrical, since she's a double—bladed axe…"

Kid glared, "No! She's not! There's a small chip on one side!"

Death looked into the mirror, "Uh-I don't notice…it…Kid, are you sure…"

"Yes! She needs to fix it! Black Star's running around with a chipped, crazy, weapon girl! Look at that filth!"

Death laughed, "I still don't understand the symmetry obsession but—focus, Kid. The real reason I invited you to watch is yet to come. Raven and Sparrow are about to show more of their true power, and Stein and Crow have yet to brace the troublemakers with their company."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Black Star was panting, his chest burning, and that stupid bruise on his rib was killing him. Raven had just punched Nygus, and Black Star had to hold in his anger.

First Sid, then Nygus?

_That was a bad idea._

Black Star cursed under his breath.

_They'd pay for hurting them._

Sparrow giggled, brushing dirt off her skirt. "Well, this is beginning to get rather fun, don't you agree?"

Black Star growled, panting, "Shut up!"

Sarina whispered, "It might be a good idea to separate resonating now…to be honest, I wasn't sure if you'd even be able to resonate with me at all, and even since you can, you're still limited. Only Crow has been successful in coping with my soul to the extent."

"And How's that?"

Sarina was silent for a moment, and then replied. "I just have an odd soul resonance. It's not the time to explain that. I only suggest we cut this short."

Black Star gripped her weapon self tighter, smirking, "Please, a big man like me can handle any soul he chooses…"

A new voice joined the conversation, "Well, sister, as you can see, I've got nothing to play with anymore. Mind if I join?"

Sarina mumbled, "Raven…"

Sparrow crossed her arms, smirking at her brother. "If you think you can handle these two, they're all yours." She waved her hand, as if dismissing them as children.

Raven joined up with Sparrow, grinning smugly. "Sarina with her own Meister is one thing, and that girl with all the different modes is quite the challenge—especially with your whole group together. But you two alone?" He cracked his knuckles, his fists glowing. "Too easy…"

A familiar, younger sounding voice called, "Hey! Raven!"

Raven looked up, a wicked, hungry grin on his face. _"Well, well, sister, look! Our younger brother has finally decided to show his face!"_

Sarina cursed under her breath, and Black Star raised an eyebrow, "Younger brother?"

He turned, to see Crow standing at the tops of the steps, the boy grinning, "Nice to see you again, and Raven why don't you come up here and fight me instead of lashing out at my friends?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Congrats to all who have made it this far!

Raven chuckled, approaching the bottom of the steps once again. "So, you've made friends with these fools? Well then, Crow, I'll just have to save you from them, won't I? Come on down."

Crow scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me…_Bro…"_

Soul and Maka's eyes both widened. Maka whispered to Soul, "Raven just called Crow his brother…"

Stein laughed darkly from beside her. "Of course. After all, their his older siblings."

Soul gritted his teeth, "So that's why he wanted in on this mission…Stein, you knew this, and didn't say? Wait, so you're related to those troublemakers too?!"

Stein shook his head. "No. Their what you call Crow's half-siblings. He's only related to them because of his father. Therefore, I have no relation to the Glass Siblings. I'm only kin to Crow, because of his mother."

Maka pointed to the side nudging Soul. "Is that Black Star with—an Axe?!"

Soul looked in that direction, nodding. "Let me see. Beanie—not being too loud though…" He chuckled, "Maybe it's not him…"

Stein pushed his glasses into place. "Huh. Black Star resonated with Sarina? That's odd…"

Maka raised an eyebrow. "How is that odd?"

Stein turned to the bright student. "Have you looked at Sarina's soul before?"

Maka nodded. "Yes. Sure, she's hyperactive like Black Star, but at the same time her soul has that calming acceptance like Tsubaki's does. It makes sense to me that he'd be able to resonate with her."

Stein grinned, shaking his head. "There's more to it than that. You see, her soul has some hidden secrets—but I can't just tell them to you. If I'm correct, Black Star will be able to show you exactly what I'm talking about. Resonating successfully with Sarina is no easy task."

Soul chuckled, "As hard as resonating with Riley?"

Stein cackled, pushing his glasses into place. "Now, now, let's not get ridiculous. No resonance is harder to crack than Riley's." Then, his expression was grave as he puffed out smoke. "But Black Star is seriously taking up a challenge with Sarina…"

They heard Raven yell, "If we're going to do this right, Crow, I need my weapon, and you need yours!"

Crow glared, his hands in his hoodie pockets. "I don't need help!"

Raven pushed back some of his silver hair, chuckling darkly, "We all know that's not true. Sparrow! Ditch the Star kid, and get over here!" He grinned toothily. "So you can feast…"

Sparrow dodged a strike from Sarina's axe form, and licked her lips. "Coming…" She cooed, springing into the air, landing successfully in her brother's hands as her double-katana form. Sarina yelled, "Sparrow, get back here! Black Star, go after—her?"

Black Star was still panting, his grip on her loosening.

Sarina sighed, "That's it. You've reached your limit."

Black Star gripped her weapon form tighter, his voice strained, and weakened. "W—what did you just say?"

Sarina hissed, "I said you've reached your limit, so don't you dare try to tell me you can handle this."

Black Star chuckled, "But I can…and I will."

"I warned you, Black Star, only Crow has been successful."

Black Star smirked, "Well, looks like I'll have to knock him off his pedestal." He took a step, a sudden burning pain shooting through his chest, and Sarina slipped out of his grasp. "Sarina…you—fell on—purpose…" He spoke weakly. Sarina transformed back into her human form, to see Black Star hunched, and panting. Sarina glared, "I told you not to—oh forget it. All boys are the same. They think they can handle every little thing…"

Black Star's body began shaking, and he laughed. "Whatever, I totally—totally could have—handled your powers." He took a deep breath. "Man, your soul just—just slammed in so much pressure…"

Sarina looked at the ground. "Yeah it—it does that. It's what makes it so difficult to resonate with most people."

Black Star grumbled, coughing, his hands on his knees. "It's like your soul hates people. Well, I plan on—on winning…next time…"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "No, no. You're not resonating with me again. I only did that because we had no other choice and—is your chest burning?"

"Huh? Y—yeah…"

Sarina looked up at the steps, then back at Black Star. "Well, I'll admit you lasted longer than I thought you would…stay here. I have to go to my Meister."

Black Star nodded, coughing, still trying to steady his breathing.

Sarina made a way to get to the steps, when she felt something grab her ankle. She looked down, to see Sid. He was still partly unconscious, but he held onto her, his voice strained. "L—let them handle it…Stein has…has a plan…"

Sarina's eyes widned, "Stein does? Oh no…"

Sarina couldn't pry herself free from Sid, so she watched on the sidelines as Raven stroked his sister's blade, summoning Crow with a nod. "Fight me. Let's just see if I don't make you behave yourself, kid."

Crow sighed, "Fine…"

Stein grabbed Soul's arm unexpectedly, pushing him, the scythe boy ramming into Crow.

Soul and Crow glared back at Stein, yelling in unison, "What was that for?!"

Stein cranked his screw tighter. "Soul, resonate with Crow."

Maka spun to face Stein. "You want him to resonate with Crow?!"

Soul's eyes widened, "Me? Hold up, he needs Sarina to…"

Stein interrupted him. "Sarina's with Black Star, and in this situation, you will do as I say, Soul. So do it. Both of you resonate. This is for a grade."

Maka giggled, "Soul will fail then…"

Soul growled, "You decided that just now, didn't you, Stein?! And Maka, that was totally uncalled for!"

Crow let out a small laugh. "Maka, you've made my day…"

Soul gripped Crow's collar. "I'm feeding you to Blaire when she gets back…Stein, then I'll come after you!"

Stein chuckled darkly. "Don't be foolish. Just resonate."

Crow sighed, "You heard the madman…it's for a grade."

Soul snorted, releasing Crow from his grip. "Yeah…yeah…" He leapt up, transforming into a scythe, Crow catching him with the free hand he had just brought out of his hoodie pocket. Crow grinned, "You know, I've always wanted to fight with a scythe…"

Raven twirled Sparrow, glowing in a dark red color. "I don't even need to try to resonate…_it's too easy for me…"_

Soul could feel Crow's hands shaking.

Crow glared, "Shut up…" and then shouted, "Soul resonance!" He began to glow a dark purple, engulfing Soul's scythe form in the process. Soul was surprised by how quickly their souls had connected, but at the same time, he felt a stinging sensation shoot through his whole body, and as he attempted to touch the keys of his piano, the piano burst into flames. Soul's eyes widened, "Hey! What's going on here?"

_He felt as if his soul was in the middle of a tug—of—war._

Soul was brought back into reality by a shout from Crow. "Hey! Soul! Let's do this!"

"Right! Sorry…"

_Their souls were connected, but something seemed off._

_Way off._

Raven smirked, "Resonating with him will only cause what happened last time, Crow…"

"Shut up…just fight me already!"

Raven gripped Sparrow tightly, lunging. "As you wish." He sprang up, charging, Crow dodging a strike, and slicing with Soul, Raven blocking the attack with Sparrow. He smirked, "You're even weaker with this guy then when you're with Sarina…"

Soul snarled, "Hey! It's our first time you dolt! Crow, stop burning up my piano so I can help you out!"

"Piano?! What are you talking about?! There is no piano!"

Soul then heard something that sounded like Crow's voice yet wasn't. It was from within the resonance,_ "I'll let it burn you…"_

Soul felt a chill down his scythe self.

_What was that?_

Crow blocked another attack, shoving Raven back several feet, the swordsman nearly tripping down the stairs. Crow charged, Raven easily dodging Crow's next attack. Raven' fist glowed, and he aimed for a punch, Crow flipping over his brother, then kicking him in the back. Raven flew a few feet, falling, ramming into the steps of the school. Raven leapt up, blood dripping from his lips. "That definitely won't happen again…" He charged again, Crow charging as well.

Soul saw the flames on his piano turn from fiery red to an eerie purple.

It was the same purple from when he had fought Kid.

Soul felt that other presence again, and he heard Stein suddenly yelling angrily, "That's enough, kids! Stop the resonance!"

Raven yelled, "It's too late for that!" He swung, Crow now in the crossfire, being launched back a few feet, nearly being knocked off the steps. The boy's eerie glow had risen, and Crow let out a loud cry.

_His Soul was attacking not itself this time, but Soul's own soul as well._

_Stein was right. _He_ had to stop this._

Soul felt a sharp pain explode inside his chest, and there was a loud boom inside his head. He winced, falling onto the steps of the school, back in his human form. He shakily stood, realizing that Crow must have tossed him aside. Soul rubbed his aching head, eyes wide as Crow used his wavelength to easily launch Raven off of the steps. He watched as Raven even flew over where Sid and the others were, ramming forcibly into a streetlight. Soul winced, "Well, that will make him angry…"

Soul jumped when Crow suddenly rushed over to him, panting. "S—Soul, are you okay?!"

"I…" He felt a sharp pain in his chest again, then replied, "Your—your Soul resonated with mine, but yet, at the same time, it repelled it with such force…"

Crow took a deep breath, eyeing the steps. "That—I don't understand how that could happen…"

"Don't give me that Crow. Why was my Soul attacked during that?"

Crow sighed irritably, "Nothing—nothing!"

A voice hissed inside his head, _"He's going to find out, Crow…"_

_ "__Shut up!"_

Crow noticed Soul give him an odd look, and he realized he had shouted at the voice out loud. Soul clenched his fists. "Kid, you're not making any sense! What is up with your soul?!"

Crow looked at the steps, uncomfortable with the questions. "Soul, I—I just don't resonate well with others…"

"That's a lie, Crow!"

Crow's eyes flared, "Don't call me a liar, Soul!

Maka eyed Soul and Crow, and then looked back at Stein. "Switch? So even I'm to resonate with Crow?"

Stein nodded, "Yes, Soul's own soul is a bit weakened and—crud! Soul, Crow, look out!"

Both Soul and Crow turned, to see Sparrow lunging forward, "If Raven can't do it, then I will!" Her arms turned into a blade, and she was suddenly tossed aside as Black Star charged up the steps, striking the girl with his wavelength. She sprung back several feet, ramming into Raven as he attempted charging after her. The siblings both crashed to the ground, snapping at each other for the failure. Black Star grinned, still breathing heavily from when he resonated with Sarina. "Now that is how you escalate a proper sneak attack—tech…technique…" He took a deep breath, his hands on his knees. "Man, that was…anyway…you two—o—okay?"

Soul nodded. "Yeah, thanks. Even I didn't see her. Are you okay?"

Black Star smirked, "I don't know what you mean…"

Crow sounded a bit panicked, "It's because he resonated with Sarina…"

Soul didn't like how Crow had said that. "What do you mean by that?! Is that a bad thing?!"

Crow really did seem nervous now. "Huh? Oh—no. Well, it—it can be…"

Soul growled, "Can be?! Can be?! What did she do that could weaken him so fast?!"

"Almost the same thing that happened when I—when I resonated with you, Soul…"

"Wh—what?"

Stein sighed in relief for the delay, but instantly snapped once again. "Maka, switch out with him now! Before they act again!"

"Right…" Maka bolted down the steps, meeting up with the boys in the middle of them. She saw Black Star hunched, and Soul glaring at Crow.

_Boys were such idiots._

She put her hands on her hips. "Soul, what are you yelling at him about this time?"

Soul pointed at Black Star. "That! Sarina's resonance weakened him, and then my resonance with Crow nearly—Maka, my piano burst into flames. It was like my soul was in some sort of eerie crossfire! These two…I don't know what to make of it!" He sounded angry, and Maka felt her heart racing to see him this way.

It took a lot to make Soul this furious.

There was a loud yell as Sparrow and Raven began tackling each other, arguing loudly about their next attack.

_At least their constant bickering was giving them more time._

Maka sighed shakily, trying not to push her partner any further, "Soul, go back up with Stein."

"Why?"

"It's my turn now. To—to resonate with Crow…"

Soul yelled, "Your turn?! I barely made it out of that! There's no way I'll let you…"

Crow's eyes widened, "Resonate with me?"

_That will be fun._

_No, it won't!_

Crow shook his head, ignoring his instincts. "No, Maka…I can't."

Maka sensed fear in his soul now. "Why not?"

_We could devour her._

Crow cursed mentally at the other voice, and then spoke angrily. "My Uncle is risking your Soul for this experiment! We can't resonate! You're soul is too valuable for that, Maka. If anything, I should try with Soul again, or maybe even Black Star…"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Black Star…why always Black Star?! He's unconscious for crying out…" Her eyes widened, "Unconscious?!"

Soul spun around, cursing when he saw his friend passed out on the steps. He leapt over a few steps, kneeling down beside his friend. He shook his arm. "Hey, Black Star!"

Nothing.

Soul growled,"Was this Sarina? Does everyone pass out after resonating with her or something?!"

Crow heard the voice again, _"Tell them, hot shot. Tell them what will happen now…"_

Crow shoved his shaking hands into his pocket before anyone could see them, merely shrugging. "That's the first time I've seen her resonate with someone else. He should be fine…"

_Aww, you lied._

Crow whispered under his breath, "Just shut up…"

He jumped when Maka put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll trust you to keep the resonance under control, Crow. Let's do this, and send your freakish siblings out of here."

Soul growled, "Maka, don't resonate with the kid, you'll be hurt!"

Maka gave him a glare that could kill. "Stay out of this Soul. Go back to Stein, and take Black Star with you."

Crow didn't want to hurt Maka, but maybe he could try to keep it from happening. If he never tried to stop it, it would keep on going.

He didn't want that.

Crow nodded, "Alright, we can try it Maka, but the instant you feel something off, tell me. Please…"

Maka was surprised by the sincerity in his voice, "Of course." She lied. Her plan was to venture into Crow's soul, and find the truth behind his Soul's discord. Soul sighed, "You're so stubborn Maka." He smiled at his partner. "But that's one of the many things I love about you."

Maka felt her chest burn happily. "Soul…"

Soul lifted Black Star onto his back, and as he passed Maka, whispered to her, "Be careful…"

She whispered back, "I will…"

Then he left her, heading back up towards professor Stein. Raven and Sparrow had approached the steps once again, both smirking, Raven speaking, "It seems our little Kishin killer has finally come to play…"

Maka grinned wickedly at their opponents, holding out her hand to Crow. "Get your weapon form ready…"

Crow took her hand, and transformed, his Mega sword form shining, with chains wrapped around the blade. Maka gripped the unfamiliar weapon, feeling the weight of its power. The weapon form was classy, and deadly. It began to glow that eerie purple, and Maka yelled, "Soul Resonance!"

She was engulfed by the purple, and suddenly, she felt a painful sting inside her chest, and her vision blurred.

_All she could feel was a painful ripping within herself._

_A scream._

_A soul._

_The destruction of _one's_ own soul._

_The pressure strangled her._

_She felt her body grow heavy, and the darkness grabbed hold of her._

Soul yelled from up the stairs, Black Star on his back, "Maka!"

Stein's eyes widened, "No…_no…_"

Maka instantly collapsed on the steps, Crow's weapon form clattering beside her.

Soul set Black Star down next to Stein, and bolted—no—flew desperately towards his fallen partner. Soul held her in his arms, shaking her gently. "Maka! Maka!"

She was completely unconscious.

Crow had transformed back into his human form, and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Soul glared at the boy, his eyes ready to kill. _"What did you do?!"_

Crow hugged his knees, trying to keep his shaking under control. He didn't look at Soul, his eyes shut. "I—I don't know…She—She dug into my soul so deep and so quickly that—that even if I had tried to keep her out it…" He whimpered, hugging his knees tighter. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?! Sorry?! Oh, you'll be more than sorry, kid!" Soul felt for a pulse, but it was weak. This was insane. How would this happen so quickly?

Maka was stronger than this.

There was cackling, and Soul looked down the steps, glaring into the eyes of the Glass siblings. Soul yelled, "Shut up! Get out of here before I kill the both of you!"

Crow stuttered, "S—Soul…"

Soul snarled, "Shut up!" He turned towards the siblings again, his sharp teeth barring, _"Get out now!"_

Raven let out a loud, arrogant laugh. "Oh, I can't show such mercy unless you hand over Crow. _The little one is so precious to us…"_

Soul held Maka protectively, and then looked at Crow, the boy shaking, unresponsive.

Maka would never forgive him if he handed that Kid over.

Even if now he thought it was best…

Soul cursed mentally, snarling at Raven. "That will never happen! Don't even try to touch him!"

"What a pity then…guess the sister and I will have to kill you…"

Sparrow giggled, "Can we please do it the other way now?"

Raven smirked, "Gladly, sister dear." He leapt up, glowing, Sparrow catching him as he transformed from human, to a double-sided katana. Soul cursed loudly, and Stein, from above, clenched his fists.

_They normally wouldn't use this technique._

Sparrow held her brother from the middle handle, and smiled wickedly, "What is it, kiddos? You didn't think only Crow and Sarina were the only Weapon and Meister Duo, now did you?"


	24. Chapter 24

Death The Kid was pacing in the Death room, and then he mumbled, turning on his father. "Dad, let me go out there and help them!"

"Kid, it's really not necessary. Stein has this all figured out."

Kid laughed in pure mockery. "Ha! He does, does he? Look what just happened! Black Star and Maka passed out from it, and Soul nearly ended up the same way! You can't stop me from going to help them!"

Death sighed, "Stein may not like this, Kid."

"What does that have to do with it?! They'll die if I don't help…" He was too concerned about his friends to care what that madman thought.

Death spoke gravely, "Stein may reconsider our deal if you disturb him. You know how desperately we need to know his nephew's secrets."

Kid cursed mentally, glaring at his father. "Why do you need to know so badly?! What are you hiding, Father?! Exactly what is it do you think he is?!"

"Go help them."

"What?"

Death chuckled, "You said you wanted to help them. So go. Who knows, maybe Stein will appreciate it."

Kid recognized it right away. His father had dismissed his question, and gave in. Again. Kid sighed, defeated, knowing that if he didn't play along now, it would end in disaster. He straightened his tie, heading for the exit. "Time to go kick some…" He chuckled, "_Glass…"_


	25. Chapter 25

Sparrow held her brother from the middle handle, and smiled wickedly, "What is it, kiddos? You didn't think only Crow and Sarina were the only Weapon and Meister Duo, now did you?"

_This was getting bad._

Sarina kicked free from Sid's grasp, the zombie once again completely unconscious. She wasn't going to let this get out of hand again. She bolted, shrieking as she barely dodged a strike from Sparrow.

Sparrow grinned, "Don't think I didn't see you head my way, Sarina…"

Sarina attempted attacking with her soul wavelength, and Sparrow dodged, blocking a kick from Sarina with Raven's weapon form. Soul shouted, "Sarina! Can't you resonate with Crow?!"

Sarina dodged another strike, seeing her Meister huddled, and shaking. She felt her chest tighten with worry, and she finally managed to punch Sparrow in the jaw, the Glass sibling girl springing back a few feet. Sarina looked at Crow again, shaking her head, shouting. "Soul! I can't!"

Stein yelled from up the steps, "Look out!"

Sarina leapt back, Sparrow stabbing one of her brother's blades into the cobblestones. Sarina wanted to resonate with Crow more than anything now, but she couldn't. It took a lot for Crow to be so freaked, but it was happening now.

There was no way a resonance with her Meister could be successful with him in such a panicked state. Sarina's hands glowed, ready to strike again, when suddenly, she heard what sounded like a rocket from behind her. Sparrow stopped an attack, looking into the sky, "That stupid brat of his…"

Soul whispered, as if Maka were able to hear him. "I can't believe it…"

Sarina turned, and to her surprise saw Death The Kid, riding Beezlebub towards them. He swooped in, landing next to her, his skateboard vanishing. He turned to her, "it came to my attention that all of you needed assistance."

Sarina laughed, "And I bet you were watching this battle from the beginning, weren't you?"

Kid brushed dust off of both of his shoulders. He grinned, ready to teach these uncultured swine a lesson. "Naturally. Now, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Sarina's fists glowed, Death The Kid advancing forward. He was weaponless, Patty and Liz still at the Gallows, unknowing of this battle, but he was still threatening nonetheless. Sparrow gripped her brother's weapon form, ready o strike, when she heard her brother's voice whisper angrily, "We're leaving…"

"What?!"

He shouted then, "We don't need to waste time on a Reaper! Get us out of here…"

Kid laughed, "Don't think you'll leave us so easily!" He lunged, Sparrow receiving a sharp in the side. Kid went for another strike, Sparrow barely able to dodge it. She was unable to see Sarina charge, and she was hit with the girl's soul wavelength.

_With that Reaper boy, it was hard to hold back._

Sparrow heard her brother whisper sharply, "If we fight him now…we can't save what we've been planning for later. Sparrow realized now how quickly the flow of the battle had changed when the Reaper had arrived, and he cursed mentally, knowing that her brother was right. She chuckled darkly, "I guess I'll have o cut this short kids…"

The wind picked up, and Sparrow whispered something, both Sarina and Kid blinded by a sudden light. When the light had diminished, Sparrow and Raven had disappeared. Kid clenched his fists. "They left?! Just like that?! How annoying…"

Sarina sighed, "I forgot they could do that…"

"You even knew they could vanish?!"

Sarina straightened out her tank top, and crossed her arms. "I can't help it if I never remember that. They hardly use it."

Kid sighed, "Fine. Fine…I just expected more of a battle…"

"They left because of you, Kid."

Kid brushed dirt off of his sleeves. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"We should all take it as a sign that they aren't ready to show us all they can do. Sure, you could take it as a compliment if you want, considering they left due to your strength and intimidation. But, also, be warned. They didn't want to show us everything yet…and I still don't know what all they are capable of."

Stein's voice came from nearby. _"Well, that went…different than I expected…"_ He was at the bottom of the steps now, holding Black Star in his arms. "It seems there were…complications…"

Sarina's eyes widened, looking at Black Star. "Did—did I do that?"

Stein was emotionless. "You tell me, Sarina, if you think you did…"

"I—well…"

Stein's glasses glistened, his voice a bit menacing, "I'll deal with you later, Sarina…"

Soul walked down the steps soon after, holding Maka. "Professor, I'll never forgive you for making her resonate with that kid…"

Stein sighed, "That was idiotic of me, I will admit. Soul, I suggest you take Maka home, and let her rest. I'll come by tomorrow to check her out."

Soul still spoke with worry, and a bit of anger. "Why not check her out now?"

"As I said…I'll check her later. I have things to tend to."

Soul gritted his teeth, growling, "Stein! Look at her! She barely lasted even a second resonating with Crow! What are you hiding?!"

Stein ignored Soul, and approached Death The Kid.

Soul shouted, "Stein! What is up with that nephew of yours?!"

Stein continued to ignore Soul's attempts, and spoke to Kid directly. "You. I want you to escort Black Star and Sarina back to Tsubaki. Can you do that?"

Kid nodded, "Of course."

"Good. Because I'm tired of holding this idiot." Stein shoved Black Star into Kid's arms, Kid protesting, and Stein shifted his gaze towards Sarina, his voice speaking with venom. "Come see me as soon you finish explaining things to Tsubaki. No doubt she'll have a panic attack when ya'll bring him back like this."

Sarina replied with just as much vice. "Fine…I'll come…"

Stein puffed smoke, and headed into the alleyway, leaving all the kids to themselves. Kid had shifted, now holding Black Star piggy back, and he was about to say for them to head off, when he noticed Sarina rushing up the steps. She had gone to tend to Crow, who was still frozen on the steps. Sarina whispered something to him, rubbing his arm. Crow broke out of his daze, but he was still shaking, and he said something to Sarina that Kid couldn't make out.

Kid went to Soul, ignoring the sensation of his thrown off symmetry from carrying the ninja. Soul was holding Maka bridal style, looking into her face with concern. He then looked at Kid, irritated. "I expect I still have to take Crow back with us…"

"He can't be with Sarina, and I already have Riley. Besides, Maka wouldn't have it any other way Soul. Don't blame him. I doubt he would do this on purpose."

Soul sighed in defeat. "I can already tell he wouldn't do something like this on purpose but still…his resonance is dangerous."

Kid eyed Black Star, whose head was resting on his shoulder. "Yeah...it's the same with his partner…"

Sarina and Crow approached them, Sarina patting Crow on the shoulder, then shoving him towards Soul. "He's all yours, Soul."

"Right. Come on kid, let's go…"

"I'm sorry…Soul…"

Soul wanted to be mad at the kid, but looking at how freaked Crow was right now—it was obvious he hadn't expected Maka to be so easily effected. Soul sighed, giving in. "It's fine. You didn't hurt her on purpose. Let's just go…see ya later Kid…Sarina…" He held Maka, heading back towards home, Crow following him.

Kid heard Sarina cursed loudly, and then she turned toward the Reaper, a look of nervousness about her. "Kid…uh—how badly do you think Tsubaki will want to kill me for this?"

Kid smiled. It was always rather amusing and—also sweet—to see Tsubaki worry so easily over her partner. "It's hard to say, Sarina…let's just—keep our story simple."

"You mean not tell her?"

Kid sighed, "It may be best if you tell her you found him like this, and then called me over."

"Why would I lie? We just had a battle…"

"Stein might what to keep it under wraps. After all, there's a limit on who all knows about these encounters…and also, the situation with your soul…it's better if less know about it. I know you trust Tsubaki, and so do I—but let's not worry her if we can avoid it."

"Agreed."

They had begun to head back to the apartment, Sarina looking back. "What about Sid and Nygus?"

"Oh, right. My Father is sending people to fetch them. Don't worry, they'll be taken care of soon." He then added, "Sarina, why has Crow been the only one so successful in resonating with you?"

"Oh…that. It just happened to be that way, I guess."

Kid eyed her suspiciously, but nodded. "Very well then."

He could tell she was lying, but now was not the time to interrogate her after all that had just happened. Kid though, still couldn't help but go on. "If over ninety percent of those who resonate with you fail, why did you ask Black Star to resonate with you?"

Sarina stopped walking, Death The Kid stopping as well, noticing she was looking at him with the most confused expression he had ever seen. She shrugged, "I honestly don't know. It seemed like the only option at the time."

Kid nodded, "Let's keep walking."

They started up again, only a minute away from their destination.

That time she seemed to be telling the truth, but that's what worried him. Had she not been thinking about her situation when she demanded Black Star resonate with her?

It was all too complicated, and that's what Kid hated about it. Kid stopped, Black Star suddenly squirming slightly in his grip, and he heard the ninja speak weakly, _"What…the…Kid?"_

Kid responded, "Yes, it's Kid. You're waking up rather quickly, are you okay?"

_"__I…don't...idiot…"_ Black Star was so weak at the moment that Kid could barely feel him squirming. _"Put me…down…"_

"As much as I would like to, I have no doubt you'll collapse if I release you…"

Black Star pitifully rammed Kid's neck with his head. _"Damn…you..."_

Kid smirked, "You arrogant failure…"

Sarina tilted her head, watching. "If you can't see him that well, Kid, he's still partly out of it."

Kid sighed in annoyance. "Yes, I can tell…let's just get you two back to Tsubaki before I go insane. Honestly, it's like he's drunk…"

Black Star mumbled, _"What…Tsubaki's drunk?"_

Kid grumbled, "No! Honestly, it's like you hear every other word."

They picked up walking, entering the building that lead to Tsubaki and Black Star's apartment.

Sarina spoke. "Do you think Maka will wake up this quickly?"

Kid felt a pang of discomfort at Sarina's question, but he answered anyway. "I doubt it. She was affected almost instantly, and so violently. It may take her quite some time. Now, as to why Black Star's already reviving, he's probably yelling at himself internally for this, and is forcing himself to snap out of it. Maka, although very powerful, may not be able to do so as quickly."

Sarina sighed, "Well, I think Black Star gave in because he's out again."

"Good. I was getting annoyed with his attempts of escape."

Sarina held back laughing. "You have no idea how sketchy that sounded…"

"You're a dirty minded fool, Sarina…"

They had reached the apartment, and Kid kicked on the door with his foot. "Tsubaki! Are you up?!"

A light came on from under the door, and there were swift footsteps. The door opened, Tsubaki sleepily rubbing her eyes, her robe sloppily thrown on over her pajamas. She yawned, "What's going…on?" She immediately woke up at the sight of Kid carrying Black Star on his back. "Oh my…what happened?"

Kid sighed, "Well, uh…it's hard to explain, Tsubaki."

"Tell me…please…"

She opened the door further, and Sarina and Kid filed in, Tsubaki closing the door behind them. Sarina sighed, ready to get this lie over with. "Tsubaki, when I went off to find Black Star, to my surprise it took me a bit longer than I had anticipated. When I _had _found him, I found him like this. I didn't know what had happened, and I still don't…but, Black Star had his phone in his pocket so I managed to call Kid and get him to help me bring him home, I'm sorry…"

Tsubaki looked worriedly at her partner, then back at Sarina, smiling thankfully. "It's fine. He probably got himself into trouble like he always does. Thanks for finding him. I couldn't imagine what could have happened if you hadn't."

Sarina let out a nervous laugh, "Oh yeah…yeah…it's so good I found him…"

Kid jumped in, saving her before Tsubaki could catch on. "So, Tsubaki, I'm going to go lie him down then I'll be on my way. The girls are probably worried."

Tsubaki nodded in thanks. "I'm grateful, Kid. And I definitely suggest you not keep Riley waiting."

Kid's face went red, "I said all the girls…." He sulked as he carried Black Star to his room. Tsubaki giggled, "I love messing with him. Why don't you go off to bed now, Sarina?"

Sarina nodded. "I will, just as soon as Kid leaves. Why don't you go back to bed now? You have to be up early. I'll see Kid off."

"Oh, will you really? But—but Black Star…"

Sarina responded quickly. "Oh, no worries. I'll check on him for you. Just get some sleep so you'll be up and ready for your date."

"You're too good to me Sarina. Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki smiled, heading back to her bedroom, and shut the door behind her. Sarina let out a sigh of relief, "Man, that was intense…"

Kid emerged from the hallway, smirking at her.

Sarina crossed her arms. "And what may I ask is so funny?"

"There were some flaws in your explanation, and I'm hysterical that even Tsubaki didn't notice."

"And what are my flaws, exactly?"

Kid let out a chuckle, then went on, "One, Black Star is wearing sweatpants, without pockets. _You_ said you found his phone in his pocket."

Sarina looked at the floor. "That's not that stupid…"

"Also, Black Star broke his phone last week."

Sarina'a eyes widened, "I wouldn't know that. Oh crud, if Tsubaki even thinks about it…"

"Relax, you're lucky he still hasn't told her he broke it."

"Don't scare me like that."

Kid chuckled, "I believe you're seeing me off?"

Sarina rolled her eyes, and lead Kid to the door, her hand griping the doorframe as he stood in the hallway. "I guess I need to thank you, Kid."

"Hmm? What for?"

Sarina glared, snapping sarcastically, "For making me feel stupid over sweatpants without pockets!" She slammed the door shut and Kid couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

_These new people may be trouble, but they sure were entertaining._


	26. Chapter 26

Riley rang out her wet hair, shutting off the shower as she wrapped a towel around herself. She gazed at herself in the bathroom mirror, seeing the scars on her arms, and the scar that went across the left of her chin. She cringed, feeling the bath towel brush against the black scales that protruded out of her back.

_Even knowing that she was a Demon still frightened her._

She had never asked for it, but here she was. A brush hovered to her, thanks to her telekinetic powers, and she snatched it out of the air, brushing her wet hair. She stopped, feeling her shoulders. Thankfully, even after discovering the scales only a few months ago, only her back had received the scales, and keeping them hidden wasn't as hard as it used to be. Except for when she fought, or was stressed.

In those cases, scales would stick out of her shoulders like epaulettes.

_Still, did Kid know?_

She had never told him, but she wasn't sure if he had seen them in a battle.

_He had never brought up the subject of her scales, so she could only assume he either didn't, or was waiting for her to tell him herself._

Riley grumbled, tired from the day, and tired from her own stress. She threw on a hoodie, and sweatpants as her pajamas. She threw her wet tangled mane into a bun, and exited her bathroom, plopping her exhausted form onto the bed. There was a knock, and she wasn't surprised to hear Reaper Boy's voice come from the other side.

"Riley, we need to talk. Are you up?"

Riley groaned, peeling herself off the bed that had begun to feel as comfy as a cloud, and tiredly shuffled to the door. She opened it, yawning, "What is it, Reaper Boy? Did you find what you were looking for in that library?"

Kid sighed, "That's what I came to discuss. I never made it to the library."

This woke her up a bit. "What? What do you mean you never made it?"

"It's just as I said. I never made it. In fact, I just had to take part in a battle with those Glass Siblings, then drag Black Star back home."

Riley opened her door further. "Alright. Come on in. Tell me everything you can."

"Thanks." He entered, and Riley shut the door. Kid went on. "I was on my way to the library, when my father summoned me. It was then that I came to realize Stein was using Crow to give me further hints, by having him resonate with Soul, and then with Maka."

Riley crossed her arms. "Are you sure he did that to give you hints?"

"I'm certain. He wouldn't endanger them like that otherwise. He wants me to find out about Crow but I still can't tell if he wants my father to."

Riley scoffed. "It makes no sense to want you to know, but to not inform your father. The bet was if you found it, Lord Death gets to find out, isn't it?"

"Exactly. Which is why it makes no sense that Stein would push me to be more curious."

Riley chuckled, "Well, Stein is pretty hard to understand…"

Kid grumbled. "Tell me about it. Another thing. Sarina resonated with Black Star, but that wasn't in Stein's plans at all."

"How could you tell?"

"He was quite furious with her for doing it…besides, Black Star and Sarina were never meant to take part in that battle. They just appeared. And also, I need to tell you the affects."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Affects? That can't be good."

"It isn't. Resonating with you Riley is hard for most people. They feel like they're burning, correct?"

Riley looked at the floor. "Why bring that up, Reaper?"

"So you'll understand me when I say that Sarina and Crow are the same. Few can resonate with them, but, even though you surpass them in that category, resonating with those two is dangerous."

"How so?"

Kis rubbed his temples, a grave expression now spread across his face. "In resonating with Crow, Soul felt as if his own Soul was being torn in two, along with Crows. Also, all he saw in their connection was flames, and he felt a second presence. Then, when Crow resonated with Maka, she went unconscious almost instantly. We're waiting to know what all she experienced. Crow was really—really freaked out about it. It's like he couldn't handle knowing what went on during that resonance."

"Has he shared his part on that?"

"I have yet to ask Crow what happened…"

Riley sighed, feeling discomfort at the familiar experience of knowing you caused someone else pain through something as constant as a resonance. "Kid…what about Sarina? You said hers was dangerous as well."

"Right…well, like I said, she wasn't meant to be at that battle, and showed up in resonance with Black Star. Now, her resonance was a bit different. Black Star passed out as well, but not until after about ten minutes of fighting with Sarina, and he even lasted about ten more minutes after that, but he was weak right after resonating with her."

Riley nodded. "So her affects aren't as grave as Crows, then?"

Kid was silent for a moment, and then shook his head. "I can't honestly say that. Keep in mind, Stein was even more furious with her for resonating, then when he was with Crow for nearly attacking me. Something tells me her soul resonance might be more grave than Crows but I still fail to see how."

"But, it didn't affect Black Star as badly as Crow's affected Maka."

Kid nodded, and then added, "Still, it may depend on who they resonate with. Crow merely gave Soul a small pain, but he knocked out Maka instantly. Now, for Sarina, she wasn't even supposed to resonate with anyone other than Crow. We should also keep in mind that she was resonating with Black Star, and though he's an arrogant idiot, he's very strong-willed. I wasn't surprised he had begun reviving rather quickly. Still, to test my theory of who is indeed the more dangerous in the subject of resonance, we'd either have to have Black Star resonate with Crow, or Maka resonate with Sarina."

Riley shook her head. "If there's a chance Sarina's resonance is more powerful, I wouldn't advise having her resonate with Maka. I believe you about the differences of Maka and Black Star's revival techniques, so using Maka would be a high risk for disaster. Her bravery conquers all, but bravery won't defeat an impossible resonance if she doesn't have that strong-willed desire."

"She is strong-willed, Riley. But, black Star's trained himself much further into that subject ever since he mastered the enchanted sword."

"Makes sense…I hate to admit it, but using Black Star to resonate with Crow might be more reasonable." She shuddered, "Never make me commend Black Star ever again…"

Kid chuckled, "I surely won't. Thanks for talking. I'll need to discuss this theory with Stein. Now, I suggest you go to bed. You look tired."

Riley rolled her eyes, snapping sarcastically, "No, really?" Then, she smiled lightly. "Get out of my room, you pervert." She tossed her door open, pointing into the hallway. "Go on your merry way."

Kid smirked, "As you wish, _Princess…"_

_ "__I'll kill you for that, Reaper…"_

He received a painful kick to the butt as he exited, and he cringed as the door slammed shut behind him. He rubbed his backside, wincing, "That's the second time tonight I've had a door slammed in my face…"


	27. Chapter 27

Sarina peeked into Tsubaki's bedroom, thankful that her friend finally appeared to be fast asleep. Sarina slowly re-closed the bedroom door, afraid that even the slightest noise or creak would have Tsubaki leaping out of bed. Sarina left the hallway; she threw on a jacket she had found lying on the couch, assuming it to be Tsubaki's. "Well, here I come Dr. Franken Stein…"

She exited the apartment, trailing through the hall, down the stairs, and finally, exited the building all together. It was a rather quick run through if you didn't pay attention to it. The streets were dark, only lit by random streetlamps, and the blood-toothed moon. The wind whipped at Sarina's waved ponytail, and she grumbled as she accidently splashed through a puddle. "Great…"

She stopped, sighing in annoyance when she finally found herself at the madman's humble abode. It was darker here than in other place in Death City, with stitches engulfing the outside walls of the building. And of course, she knew the décor would be the same inside the home as well.

Everything stitched up, and tightly bound by madness.

She walked into the yard, then to the house, slowly pushing the front door that was already unlocked.

Typical Stein.

Trying to put on a show with a creaking door.

Sarina rolled her eyes, "Why is he always so dramatic?" She shoved the door to the wall, and entered the darkness, seeing the outline of stitches, then further darkness down the hallways. She called into the emptiness, "Stein, come on, you didn't need to turn off all the lights on me like some sort of freak!"

No answer.

Sarina grumbled, jumping when she suddenly heard the door slam shut behind her, now in complete darkness. She cursed, and then felt for the wall beside her. _"Stein, get your butt out here, and turn on some freaking lights!"_

There was a glowing coming from ahead, and she realized a room beyond the hallway had been lit, only slightly. Then, almost at the same instance, the hallway began to light up, torches igniting along the walls, all in a line. Sarina shrugged, "Huh. He usually doesn't light the way, but I guess the loon upgraded."

Still, she had to find him, _before he found her._

One doesn't make that same mistake twice.

Sarina took a deep breath, hoping that Stein wasn't lurking around the house, and she strode forward, heading towards the one room that had been lit.

Where else would he obviously be?

Sarina entered the room, a candle lit at the center of the room, which was stitched at the walls, but empty of anything but that single candle. Which meant no Stein. "Crud…Stein! Where are you?! You know I hate it when you lurk around!"

Then, a voice spoke from right beside her. _"And I don't like when the youth is stupid…"_

Sarina let out a little shriek, jumping back into the hallway, and cowering by the wall. Stein chuckled, leaning next to the doorway, puffing a cigarette. Sarina glared at the madman, brushing off her—Tsubaki's—jacket. "Stein, why would you sneak up on me now of all times?!"

Stein's glasses shimmered, and he chuckled darkly, "You should be glad I didn't stab you with a scalpel from behind." Stein twirled the little experimental device in his fingers, grinning, "You wouldn't have seen it coming…"

Sarina felt her heart beating rapidly from the scare, and growled, "I don't understand how I ever got stuck dealing with you…"

Stein snorted in amusement. "Don't be ridiculous. You know very well how our connection came to be…"

Sarina crossed her arms. "Just tell me why you wanted to see me."

Stein frowned, a few candles diminishing, including the room behind him. "Are you genuinely confused as to why I summoned you? Or, are you ashamed to say because you know?"

Sarina sighed, fuming, "Stein…I don't have time for this."

"And neither do I. But, lucky you, I've made the time available in my busy schedule. Now, you will listen to what I have to say, without interruption." He twirled the scalpel in his hands. "We don't want me to get frustrated, now do we?"

Sarina knew what Stein could do when under a mad surge, but she also knew she had fought him while he had been in that state before. Still, fighting him off when he was like that was extremely difficult. She sighed, "Alright. Explain to me what I…"

"But you know…"

"Oh just go ahead and…Stein!" She flinched, the scalpel stabbing into the wall, only inches from her neck. Stein chuckled, a hint of insanity in his voice. "And don't think I don't have more lying around somewhere. Now, I'll continue. _With no interruptions."_

Sarina nodded reluctantly.

Stein tossed his cigarette bud onto the ground, cranking the screw in his head. "You obviously already know why I summoned you, so I'd rather not even argue about that." He paused, Sarina careful to remain unresponsive.

Stein went on, his voice threatening, _"You resonated with someone other than Crow, Sarina…"_ His fists were clenched, his eyes wild and furious. _"You resonated with someone other than Crow! You decided it would be fun to just do a resonance with Black Star! You just had to do it! Do you know how stupid…how careless…"_

"Stein I…"

_"__What part of no interruptions do you not understand?!"_ His body was engulfed by an eerie purple glow. He punched the wall with his soul resonance, the wall cracking, and Sarina looking at the ground.

Stein went on, _"Sarina, you know what needs to be done now, don't you? You can't cease what you started...or…"_ Stein sighed, the purple fading. "Sarina, your soul resonance is dangerous…even more so than Crow's, surprisingly. You can't just mindlessly resonate with people like that."

Sarina mumbled.

"You can reply now."

Sarina spoke, embarrassment in her voice. "Stein…I—I didn't think of what could happen…"

_"__Of course you didn't…"_ He spoke harshly. "From what I've seen of the effects of your resonance, stopping any other form of resonance with Black Star is out of the question."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to keep resonating with him."

Sarina's eyes widened. "Keep—keep resonating?! Are you mad?!"

Stein chuckled, "Why is that a question? Of course I'm mad. I rip out organs."

Sarina shook her head, become annoyed. "Stein, how am I supposed to keep resonating like that?! I can't just do it! The other party has to agree remember, or the situation is even worse…and last time it…" Sarina kicked the wall in frustration. "I never asked for this, Stein!"

"I know…but this is still your fault for such a careless resonance…"

Sarina sighed, "Look, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

Stein lit another cigarette, and cranked his screw. "Sarina, you never think."

"Shut up, Stein!"

Stein glared, a few other torches burning out. _"Don't try to argue with me…we all know what will happen if you keep this up."_

Sarina clenched her fists. "Just tell me what I need to do! I can't—I can't figure it out alone.."

Stein puffed smoke. "I figured you couldn't. You weren't even going to bother with it, were you? You were going to ignore the fact you two even resonated."

"Stein…please don't…"

"You were going to ignore it, just like that last time it happened, and the time before that." Stein's glasses shimmered, and he toyed with his cigarette. "You can't just ignore the fact that resonating with you might as well be summon from Death himself. Not in the friendly peace-sign headmaster way. If you choose to ignore the fact you ever resonated with Black Star, I assure you, you will not be any happier, or any less guilty."

"Stein, stop! He'll be fine…" She choked on the words, which to Stein made it clear she was lying, and that she knew he knew it.

Stein crushed his cigarette between his fingers. He let out a demented chuckled, watching the crumbled cigarette drop to the floor. He seemed to be cackling now, _"Sarina y—you're so hilarious! He'll be fine? Fine?! Just like that last passerby who's soul ripped in half?!" _Stein chuckled darkly, "Don't make me laugh…" He let another chilling cackle, _"And let's not forget that cute little girl you just had to keep safe! Too bad you resonated with her…she could have lived if you hadn't!"_

Sarina's heart was racing faster than before. Fury. Regret. Stein knew exactly how to push her buttons. Deep down she knew he was right, but she couldn't bear to remember it. All she did was ignore it, and Stein bringing these memories to life again—she'd kill him for it. Sarina let out a stuttered scream, _"S-shut up! B—Before I kill you!"_ Sarina lunged, her soul's wavelength engulfing her fist as she made for an attack, but was startled as Stein easily grabbed her wrist, avoiding any sort of blow. Sarina tried to pull away, but the madman's grip on her was strong. Stein grinned mercilessly,_ "Tell me…you wouldn't let your new little soul victim die, now would you? After all…Tsubaki would never forgive you."_

Sarina's chest filled with panic. "You wouldn't dare tell her…"

"I would. I can't lie to my students all the time, now can I? Listen, if you ignore this, it will only result in another death…but, judging by Black Star's soul…"

"What?"

"He'll last a good while. Longer than the others at least…but that's only if you don't act on it. You could save him if you had any decency." He let out another small cackle, _"But you'd rather just let them all die, wouldn't you?! That's what I find so hilarious, considering you saved Crow's brother, Raven, from the same fate with no second thoughts at all…"_

Sarina finally managed to pull away, face red. "How did you know about that?"

Stein was leaning against the wall, now hunched, and gazing at her crazily. "I know everything. Let's leave it at that."

"I—I did that for Crow."

Stein scoffed, "Yeah? So he could come back and try to kill him? Pure genius."

Sarina rubbed her now sore wrist, scowling, "Stein…I…"

"Genius…"

Sarina yelled, "Why do you care if I help that idiot or not?! Every one of you thinks he's annoying, and so do I!"

Stein sighed with what was obviously disappointment. "If I let everyone I found annoying die, I'd have no friends…Sarina, I've always seen you as a girl with class. Don't change on me."

Sarina cringed at the words, knowing, once again, that he was correct. All he ever did was make her feel stupid. She sighed, "Fine, Stein…I'll help out that stupid, arrogant student of yours…just don't talk about Raven. I'm done with him."

"Whatever you say…"

"Shut up…"

A few more torches diminished, and Stein cranked his screw. "You can leave now. I think I've done enough for today."

"How will I keep the resonance going?"

Stein slid down the wall, now sitting on the floor. "Just leave it to me. Go back before Tsubaki can even have a chance to notice you missing."

Sarina nodded. "Fine. I'm going…but don't talk about this meeting with Crow."

"My loony lips are sealed, your majesty."

Sarina rolled here eyes, exiting the hallways, and finally, exiting the building. Stein sat where he was, watching more torches diminish, and he pulled out another cigarette, then spoke, "You can come out now Spirit…she's left."

As soon as he had said that, Spirit Albarn emerged from the once candlelit room. Spirit grunted, "I'm surprised she didn't see me hiding in the corner."

Stein puffed smoke. "You're lucky I scared her before she had the idea to enter and see you by the doorway. So, satisfied with what you heard?"

Spirit rolled his eyes, "When did you find out I was eavesdropping?"

"When you squealed about an hour before now from seeing a rat."

Spirit glared. "Hey! Don't blame me! Those things are disgusting, and full of diseases!"

"Oh, so they're just like me?"

Spirit snorted. "Obviously not. You're much more grotesque."

"I'm flattered." Stein's hand shook as he brought the cigarette to his lips. _"Man, Spirit, you don't know how much strength it took to hold back the urge to just stab her…to see all that blood…"_

Spirit shuddered, still not used to the idea of his partner's experimentations. "Stein, you've been pretty active in that department lately, are you sure you're okay."

Stein gave an unsettling chuckle. "I'm just as fine as I've always been, Spirit."

"Stein, what's up with her soul? Why is it so dangerous?"

Stein sighed, "I guess I could tell you, if you don't tell Death."

Spirit shrugged. "It's not like I tell him everything."

"You basically do."

"I do not!"

Stein grumbled. "Just stop before I go crazy again…anyway, I'll tell you just so this discussion ends. It's like this, Spirit. Sarina's soul is one hundred percent human, but it's cursed."

"Wait, cursed?"

Stein nodded, puffing smoke. "Yes, it's been cursed by a witch. This is how it works. Anytime she resonates with someone, it's like a poison. If she doesn't keep resonating with them until they can handle her power, their soul becomes infected by her soul's poison, and they die. But, her constant resonance with a person doesn't always cure them. Sometimes it will increase the affects of their upcoming death, but that's the risk. It's a ten percent chance her constant resonance with Blask Star will work, and that's a better percentage than most. If it fails, he dies. If it doesn't fail, his soul will be much sturdier than it is now, and will be able to even resonate with practically anyone he chooses. It's complicated. One can gain power from resonating with her, like Crow has, or one will die, like several have…so I can't guarantee what will happen, but I'm betting on Sarina succeeding at least one more time."

Spirit stood there, frozen in amazement. "That's insane. Look, I find that kid a pain, but having him dead? Maka wouldn't be happy about that. Who creates a curse against someone's resonance? Why would a witch bestow a curse like that?"

"She didn't understand the curse herself. When she was fully witch, she went insane. The witch never knew she gave that curse. Even I never knew she had even caused such a curse, until I found Sarina, and recognized the magic. You even knew the witch, Spirit. But, on a good level."

Spirit's eyes widened, "Knew her?! I never knew…wait…wait…you don't mean…"

Stein cranked his screw, frowning. "Yes. The witch that cursed Sarina was my sister, Saralynn. You can also title her, Crow's mother…"

Spirit remained frozen in place, unable to respond.

Stein went on, "It was just a few years ago, and Sarina had burst into their home, drenched, and running from some thugs. My sister insisted Sarina stay the night, and from then on, the rest was history. Sarina knows it was my sister, but eventually, she was able to understand my sister's own insanity, and accepted it, only confiding in me about her resonance once I was able to answer her questions. That's all I can say on the matter, the rest might be too personal."

Spirit sighed, "Saralynn had a good heart, Stein."

"Yes. She did…but when her insanity took over, she'd confide in her witch magic."

"Does…does that make Crow…"

Stein suddenly rose, cranking his screw almost violently, _"Spirit, if you ask me one more thing about Crow, I'll reverse your organs around inside your body, and switch around your limbs until your head is your leg, and your arm is protruding out of your back…"_

Spirit felt the protective aura again, and took a step back, laughing nervously. "Well, you seem cranky, Stein. Get some rest tonight."

Stein pushed his glasses into place irritably. "Sleep is for the weak. Like you."

Spirit rolled his eyes, heading for the exit. "Just try not to stab anyone…"

Spirit went down the hallway, and Stein looked at his hands in the darkness, still able tot see them shaking, and he clenched his fists, holding back his ravenous desire for blood—for violence.

_If these situations got too out of hand, Death would find out everything._


	28. Chapter 28

_Sarina came to the steps where Crow sat, and joined him, "Crow, what's wrong?"_

_Crow didn't respond, his gaze lost as he stared _at_ the bottom of the steps._

_Sarina lifted his chin to face him towards her. "Crow, listen to me…you need to stay calm…Maka will be fine…"_

_Crow gripped his knees, looking _pitifully_ into Sarina's eyes. "Sarina…I hurt her…"_

_ "__No. No, you didn't…it's not your fault…"_

_ "__Yes…it is. She tried to—_tried_ to look into my soul, Sarina. What if she saw something? What if she—what if she isn't okay?"_

_Sarina sighed, smiling at her partner, and rubbed his shoulder. "Don't be stressed, Crow. I promise you, Maka will be okay. And don't worry about what she may or may not have seen. I'll keep you safe. I'll always keep you safe…"_

Crow jumped up, feeling his heart racing. The memory felt so long ago, but in reality, it had only happened a few hours before. He realized now that he was in a bed, in a room that wasn't his. Oh, right. He was still with Soul and Maka.

Maka…

Was she okay?

Crow could still feel his hands shaking from the fear of hurting someone this badly. It had never been this bad. But then again, this was the first time anyone had tried to reach into his soul so deeply, and so quickly. When they had come home, Soul had put Maka to bed, and had sat on the couch, staring at the floor. He had looked up Crow, saying, "Just go to bed…"

So he had, not wanting to trouble them any more than he had.

That memory also stung him.

He had heard the pain in Soul's voice, and he didn't want to have to hear anything like that again.

_That girl deserved it, she should never have touched your soul.._

Crow lashed at the voice in his head, _"Shut up..."_

_You know I'm right. You liked it._

Crow punched the bed. "I said shut up…"

Crow then felt a stinging sensation in his chest.

Great, now his soul was getting aggravated.

Crow's mouth felt dry, so he crawled off the bed, and headed for the door. He opened it, and entered the living room, nearly jumping when he saw Soul still on the couch, watching some sort of movie that appeared to be in Japanese. Soul immediately noticed him, and then his gaze went back to the TV as he spoke, "What is it?"

Crow rolled his eyes at hearing Soul's negative tone. "I'm getting water. Or is that considered forbidden?"

Soul snorted in irritation. "Don't be so dramatic, just get your stupid water…" Soul changed the channel a few times, and halted when he reached another movie. Crow walked past, entering the kitchen section of the apartment.

Where were the cups?

Crow then heard his inner voice again, _"You could kill him…"_

Crow snapped at it in his mind, _"I said to shut up…"_

Crow opened several cabinets, unable to find any. He thought about asking Soul, but he could still feel the hostile tension, and thought better of it. He finally managed to find one with several glass cups, and he had to stand on his toes to reach it.

Short problems.

Crow put the cup under the sink, filled it, and gulped down some water, his dry mouth becoming refreshed. He was going to take another sip, when the voice in his head spoke again, almost irritated, _"You're so powerful, yet you won't let me take over…"_

Crow muttered under his breath, "I'm not letting you hurt them…"

_"__But I'm bored…"_

"Too bad…" Crow snapped, taking another sip of water.

The voice hissed, _"Then I'll just have to hurt you…"_

Crow spluttered at hearing it say this, and he suddenly felt his arms shaking. "What are you doing?" He had said this louder than the other times, and Soul heard this, answering in annoyance. "I'm obviously watching a movie…"

The voice cackled, _"If you're going to be weak—then I might as well kill you."_

Crow cursed when his glass fell from his grip, cringing when the glass broke against the floor, the remaining water inside of it splashing into the air.

This got Soul to turn around, _"Kid, what are you doing?! Breaking st….Crow?"_

Crow didn't respond, he only stared at the broken glass, a frightened expression on his face.

Soul felt something was off. The kid's vibe had altered. "C—Crow?"

Crow felt the rest of body begin to quiver, and he could feel his chest pounding fast—no—faster than fast. The speed of it was hurting him, his chest feeling strangled. He tried to say something, but that only lead the strangle feeling to become worse.

He couldn't breath.

_Crud, he couldn't breath._

_It's never done anything like this._

_It's never attacked him so directly._

Soul left the couch; approaching him, "Crow…you're freaking me out. What's wrong?"

No response.

Soul grabbed Crow's shoulders. "Crow?! Hey! What are you…"

The kid's face was awfully pale now.

Soul's eyes widened, "Are—are you going to pass out again?"

Crow heard the voice again, _"If you silence the fool now, I'll stop…"_

Crow could feel himself panicking, and he heard Soul again, "Crow? What is going on here?"

Crow winced, his eyes tearing as he forced a painful answer, _"Can't…breath…"_

_ "__What—what do you mean you can't breath?"_

Crow only became paler.

Soul could feel Crow shaking in his grip, and he cursed out loud. Then, "Crow, the first thing you need to do is calm down. You need to just calm down. If you're in a state of panic, it will only make it worse…"

Crow winced, "B-but…"

"If you can talk, at least a little bit, it means you'll be okay. Just calm down…"

The voice returned, _"Let me have you…let me devour all of you."_

_No, that couldn't happen._

_That stupid half wasn't going to win this._

But everything hurt.

Crow felt his body grow heavy, and he felt himself sway, Soul catching him before he could collapse onto the floor. His vision was becoming blurry, Soul's voice echoing to him as he heard the scythe shouting, _"Crow! Hey! Stop! Maka will kill me if something happens to you! Snap out of it!"_

Soul cursed, feeling Crow go limp in his arms, eyes shut. "Hey! Crow! No one gave you permission to pass out again!" Soul put his ear against Crow's chest, not feeling the natural rising.

_Damn, this kid really wasn't breathing._

_He'd never seen someone so pale._

_The kid was still shaking._

_Crud._

_Not._

_This._

_Maka would kill him._

Soul lifted Crow, rushing to the couch, and lying him down. Soul took a breath to keep from panicking. "Okay, okay…I got this. I got this. No one's dying tonight…" Soul rolled up his sleeves, taking his fists, and began adding pressure to Crow's chest, pushing against it. "C'mon…c'mon…wake up, or at least breathe…"

Nothing.

Crud.

Soul added a bit of more pressure, cursing under his breath. "Come on!" He pounded again, and Crow jolted a bit.

Did he pound too hard that time?

Suddenly, he heard Crow coughing, and Soul sunk to the floor in relief. _"Man, why does this kid keep trying to die?"_

Soul rose from his grounded position, and put a hand on Crow's chest. Good, he really was breathing. Faintly, but it was still breathing nonetheless. Soul went to the bathroom, and prepared a cold cloth, returning to the couch, and pressing it to Crow's forehead. Soul lifted Crow's arms, and let it go, the kid's arm dropping back to the couch.

Dang, this kid was out.

Soul jumped a bit when he heard Crow mumbling, "Well okay, maybe not as out as I thought…Crow? Can you hear me?"

Crow mumbled a bit deliriously, _"W—what?"_

"It's Soul. Are you okay?"

Crow opened his eyes, slowly, shakily sitting up.

"Crow are you…"

Crow's eyes widened, startled by Soul's presence, and Soul let out an agonizing cry as he was punched in the stomach, and sent straight into the wall. Soul crumpled to the floor, arms wrapped around his torso. "Ow…ow…Crow! Why would you punch me?!"

Crow tossed the cloth off of his forehead, glaring, "You…scared me!"

Soul managed to peel himself off the floor, but winced as he stood. He growled, "I scared _you?! _Kid, you weren't breathing! If anyone was freaked out, I think I win!"

Crow frowned, replying slowly. "Oh…sorry…I didn't mean…to…punch you…"

Soul winced as he sat down beside Crow on the couch. "Man, your punches…_ow, your punches…_this freaking hurts." He went on, "Crow, what just happened, why did you pass out like that? Were you choking on something?"

"No…" Crow's responses were quiet, and Soul could tell how winded he was.

"You're breathing still doesn't sound good…what was that?"

Crow tensed when he suddenly heard the voice again, _"You got lucky this time…"_

Crow felt a chill go down his spine.

Things have never been this bad before.

He didn't like it.

Soul poked his arm. "Hey, I asked you a question. What was that?"

Crow leaned against the couch, his chest still stinging. "I don't…I don't know…just…happens…"

"Just happens? Maybe if you told Stein about…"

_"__No. And if you…tell…"_

Soul chuckled, "You'll what? Pass out again?"

"Shut…up…"

"Crow, you sound terrible. Take it easy."

Crow was silent for a moment, and then, he spoke directly. "Soul, you…you could have just…let me die…but…you didn't…"

Soul was surprised by the comment. "I wouldn't have let you die like that."

"But…" Crow's voice shook. "I hurt…Maka…"

Soul sighed, hearing the guilt in Crow's voice. "It was an accident. Don't worry about it. I was just—I'm just protective, and I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry…"

"I'm…sorry too…"

Soul rested his head on the couch, staring at the ceiling, "Don't be."

They were both silent for a moment, and Soul went on with the conversation, his gaze returning to Crow. "Are you tired? Oh…"

Crow's eyes were already closed, his chest rising, but barely. Soul poked his cheek. "Crow?"

Crow opened an eye, and swatted his hand away. "What?"

Soul chuckled, "Man, you're just like a toddler."

Crow opened his other eye, scowling, _"I'll…kill you, Soul…"_

"Crow, you seriously are. Look at you, you can barely keep your eyes open."

Crow grumbled, shutting his eyes. "I just…stopped breathing, and…nearly died, of course…I'm tired…"

Soul let out a laugh, taking the remote, and flipping through the channels. "Even when you're nearly out of it, you're still so annoyed by everything."

"What…ever…" Crow listened to the sounds of Soul's channel surfing, and luckily, he didn't hear anymore of the voice—for now. He rested his head on the arm of the couch, yawning. Soul found a channel that was decent, chuckling darkly as a giant human snatched a mother from underneath a building, then, Soul let out a grimace as the creature suddenly ate the mother, and he immediately changed the channel, shuddering, _"Looks like I won't be watching Attack on Titan anytime soon…"_

Soul snorted to see a couple kissing on this channel, and changed it, satisfied to see some burly men punching each other in the face. _Go Boxing._

"So Crow, ever watch box…oh." Soul noticed Crow's head resting on the arm of the couch, breathing steadily, his eyes closed. Soul shook his head in disbelief. "Kids these days just don't last as long as they used to."

Soul watched the boxing, becoming bored with it, and yawned. Now he was tired? Weird. Soul shut off the TV, looking at the clock. 3:00 A.M. It was still pretty early. Soul usually passed out around four. He really needed to fix his sleeping schedule. Soul stood from the couch, stretching. "Well, I guess if I'm yawning then it means it's bedtime. If I don't get sleep Maka will slaughter me…" Soul looked at Crow, and sighed, "Maka will also kill me if I just leave him on the couch…"

Soul went to Crow, lifting him up from the couch, grunting. "Crud, why are you so heavy? You're like three feet tall, you turd…" Soul laughed, "Did I just say turd? Man, I've been too clean lately." Soul carried Crow to Blaire's room, lying the boy down on the little bed that Blaire had dragged in one day. Soul yawned again, and left, heading to his own room. "I sure hope Maka will be okay tomorrow…" He chuckled, "We've got a date soon, and I can't celebrate on my own."

Soul threw off his leather jacket, and tossed his headband onto the floor. He plopped onto his bed, about to shut off his lights, when he suddenly heard an ear-splitting scream. He jumped, startled, and crashed to the floor. "What the…who was that?!"

Soul leapt out of his room.

The scream.

High—pitched.

Pained.

_Maka._

Soul dashed into Maka's room, stunned to see his Meister sitting up in her bed, shaking, and tears streaming down her face. He rushed to her, and pulled her into an embrace. "Shh, Maka, it's okay…I'm here! What's wrong?!"

"S—Soul? Where—where am I?!"

"You're at home Maka, it's fine...what is it?"

Maka sniffled, hugging her weapon. "It was—terrible…"

"That bad of a dream?"

Maka shook her head almost violently. "No—no! It wasn't a dream it was real. I saw—I saw…" She held back a sob.

Soul released Maka, cupping her face with his hands, and wiping a tear off her cheek. "What was it? What did you see?"

"I—I can hardly r—remember…b—but it had something to do with Crow. I saw s—something." She cursed under her breath. "Why can't I remember?!"

"What do you remember? Try to recall…"

"Well, I—I remember hearing him scream for his Mom…that's all I remember, Soul…and blood. _There was so much blood..."_

Soul nodded. "I see…was it—was this a memory from what you saw when you resonated with him?"

Maka looked at him, only sniffling now, her tears diminishing. "I think it was…I—I should go to sleep now, Soul. Maybe it will come back to me in the morning."

"Maybe…just don't stress yourself out Maka. You have enough worries."

Maka smiled, "Thanks Soul…" She wiped more tearstains off her cheek.

Soul leaned in, and kissed her. "If anyone can find out what's up with that kid, you can." He rose, leaving her room, and shutting her bedroom door behind him. He leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor, fists clenched, _"Dang it, Maka…stop throwing yourself into trouble…"_


	29. Chapter 29

Sarina yawned, exiting the guest room, her hair in a tangled, bed-headed braid. She stretched, feeling sleepy, yet refreshed all at the same time. She had never slept so peacefully. Sure, she was stressed out from talking to Stein, but that sofa bed had been so comfy compared to the ground that she had instantly crashed. She looked at the clock. 10:00 A.M. It had been a long time since she had a chance to sleep so late. Sarina scratched her mane of a head, and went to the fridge to ransack some breakfast. There was a note on the fridge, and Sarina yawned again, snatching it.

_Dear Sarina and Black Star,_

_I've already gone off to see Mifune. We decided to have breakfast together as well as our lunch picnic. Have fun today!_

_Take Care, Tsubaki._

Sarina sighed, "Way to leave me alone even sooner, Tsubaki." She stuck the note back on the fridge, and grabbed an apple off the counter, biting into it hungrily. She looked down at her hobo pajamas, and chuckled, "I'm so hardcore…"

She heard a door open, to see Black Star emerge from the hallway. His beanie from last night had fallen off, and his hair was sticking up more than usual. He looked down, staring at his tennis shoes, seeming to be confused. "Did—did I sleep in my shoes?"

Sarina let out a laugh, "Oh wow, you were more out of it then I thought."

Black Star yawned, then eyed the living room suspiciously. "I don't…remember…coming home…"

Sarina felt her heart race a bit.

Could she tell him it was from her resonance?

"Black Star, you don't remember because you passed out last night."

Black Star shuffled to the kitchen, and snatched an orange off the counter. He snorted, "Whatever…a big man like me doesn't collapse like that."

Sarina rolled her eyes. "You seriously don't remember that?"

"Why should I?"

"You don't remember Kid bringing you home?"

"Kid?" Black Star's expression changed at the mention of Death The Kid, and he tossed the orange up, catching it. He did this several times before he snapped his fingers, and then cursed. "Man, you're right…I do remember Kid dragging me back here..."

"Told you. Like I said, you fainted after the battle."

"Battle? Oh…right, the Glass peeps. I forgot about those thugs." Black Star grumbled, "Having to be carried home by Kid…that's just weak. I totally could have walked back."

Sarina shook her head in disbelief. "Sure you could. Look, you don't have to be so hard on yourself. Everyone, even someone like you, has some sort of vulnerability."

Black Star glared. "Vulnerable? Ha! I'm nowhere near vulnerable."

Sarina snapped, "Well, you definitely were last night! Whether you admit to it or not, you couldn't' even walk, let alone stand." She sighed, "Besides, it was—it was my resonance that caused you to crash like that."

Black Star tossed the orange again. "Please, I can handle any resonance you can throw at me. Unless it's with Soul…anyway, like I said, I can't have people thinking I've grown weak. I need to do something…"

"I doubt Kid will tell. Don't worry about it." Sarina opened the fridge, yanking out a milk carton. She was about to drink from it, when Black Star caught her arm before she could. "I already do that to it…you may not want to drink out of that one."

"Why? I'm not a weenie. I don't care if you drank out of it…"

"Yeah, but I used it about a week ago…"

"So?"

"I had the flu…"

Sarina shuddered, shoving the milk carton into the trash. "Why would you even keep that?"

Black Star shrugged, "Never crossed my mind. I forgot about…it…" He winced, gripping his chest. "Ow…that stupid rib…"

Was it affecting him already?

Sarina laughed nervously, "Yeah…the rib…it's obviously the rib…"

Black Star took a breath, releasing the grip on his chest. "It's chill now. Dang, Stein is such an idiot…that pill was a scam."

Sarina grumbled, "You can say that again…oh. Here, Tsubaki left a note."

"It probably just says something about Mifune." Black Star tossed the orange into a pot, and gazed at the note. "Yep, it's about Mifune…"

"Mifune…what does he do again?"

"Oh. He's a teacher here now. Didn't Tsubaki tell you?"

"I think she did. I zoned out a bit during her explanation."

Black Star laughed, "I do that all the time. Anyway, what should we do now that Tsubaki has run off with her lover?"

Sarina rolled her eyes, chomping into her apple. "He's not her lover, he's just her boyfriend. And who said I wanted to do anything with you?"

Black Star cackled, "Who doesn't want to hang with me?"

"Basically everyone…"

Black Star poked her arm. "Oh come on. Let's do something." He rubbed his chin, and then snapped his fingers, "We should go work out."

Sarina crossed her arms. "Work out? You collapsed last night, and now you want to work out?"

"Duh. Why wouldn't I?"

"If I were you, I'd take a rest day."

Black Star cackled arrogantly, "A Star like me doesn't need any rest day. After all, next time, I'll be the one carrying someone home if it comes down to it."

Sarina chuckled, "Oh yeah? And what if it's you again that needs to be carried?"

Black Star grinned with determination, "I'll crawl before I let that happen again."

Sarina grumbled.

This guy never took a break, did he?

She tensed when Black Star poked her arm, grinning deviously, "You're just afraid you won't match up to my strength."

"Ha! As if…"

Black Star punched her gently in the arm. "Come on! Let's go work out! What else would you even do today?"

"Well…"

She had thought about possibly seeing Crow, but she knew it was impossible at the moment, with the odd separation.

_She was going to kill Stein for making her do this._

Sarina glared, and sighed in defeat. "Oh alright. Fine, fine, I'll go work out with you…but don't bother talking to me…"

Black Star grinned, hopping onto the counter beside her. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the sofa bed this morning." He grabbed a piece of bread, shoving it into the toaster next to him.

Sarina scowled, "Pardon you, but I slept wonderful, and woke up in quite the good mood, until you pranced in here and started talking."

Black Star laughed. "Oh, ouch. Been thinking about that for the last few minutes? Because even Tsubaki has better insults than that."

"You're just impossible." Sarina smirked, "Its no wonder Tsubaki would rather spend her precious time with Mifune, than with you, Black Star."

Black Star's expression changed. "Well, well, even Soul's not that cruel…"

"You deserved it."

"Obviously I must have…" Now he looked bit hurt, but that only infuriated Sarina further. _He was the one that started this! He had no right to make her feel like the bad guy…_

The toaster dinged, and Black Star grumbled, snatching the toast from the toaster. He bit into it angrily, "You'd better go get ready, Sarina, because I'm anxious to kick your…"

Sarina interrupted,_ "Don't you dare curse to my face."_

_ "__At least I didn't use Crow to insult you like you just did with Tsubaki…"_

_ "__Look, don't make me feel…"_ Sarina stopped, a smug grin on her face. "You have feelings for Tsubaki, don't you?"

Black Star's face went red. "No."

"You're such a liar, it's written all over your face."

"I don't like her like that! _Just shut up!"_

"It wouldn't matter anyway…" Sarina shoved him, and he fell of the counter, landing on the ground with a thud. Sarina glared down at him. "Tsubaki's found a real man—a samurai. She doesn't need an arrogant fool."

Black Star leapt up from the floor, and bit into his toast. "I guess you don't know Tsubaki as well as you think, Sarina…because even though she likes Mifune, _I'll always be her partner. We'll always be each other's number one."_

"You seriously believe that?"

"I live it."

Sarina couldn't think of a comeback for that one, and cursed, slamming her hand down on the counter.

Black Star finished his toast, and left the kitchen, entering his room. He came out seconds later with a sleeveless shirt, and a gym bag. "I'm going to go work out. You can come if you want, but I'm walking there alone." Black Star left the apartment, slamming the door just behind him. Sarina kicked the fridge, glaring at Tsubaki's note. _"You just had to leave me alone with him, didn't you?!"_

She felt as if she knew already how Tsubaki would react to this fight.

_"__You were a bit harsh Sarina…don't take everything he says so personally."_ She would say.

Sarina groaned, and charged into her guestroom, flinging off her pajamas, and throwing on workout clothes. "I'd better not regret this, Tsubaki…"


End file.
